


V10 - The New Guy in Town

by JudyL



Series: The Vet Series [10]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is actually written by my cousin, CherylR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V10 - The New Guy in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks (I think) to my cousin Judy who got me hooked. This all started back when Judy and I were batting ideas around after Megan’s Mission (Part of the Sentinel Duty Series). I made the mistake of asking her who Megan’s Sentinel was and she said that it was my job to figure it out. So this is for you Judy. Now maybe I can get some RL stuff done.
> 
> NOTE: This stories picks up the right after Vet 9, literally, it's the same day. This story is Cheryl's brainchild. I just offered a few suggestions to keep the story in line with the Vet Series Universe. This is Cheryl's first TS fic. (And if I'm sneaky enough if won't be the last) Please let her know how you like it. -Judy
> 
> Disclaimers: Not mine, not hers, but we borrowed 'em and might be willing to let others share, for chocolate.

The Vet Series

Part 10

The New Guy in Town

by CherylR

April 10, 2004 (edited May 9, 2007)

~~~~~~

Central PD Major Crimes Unit

Detective Michelle "Mike" Jackson formerly of the Houston Police Department Special Task Force and now of the Cascade Police Department Major Crime Division walked through the door marked Major Crime and glanced around the bullpen. The desks were set up in pairs and several of them were occupied by men busy working on files, talking on the phone, etc.

Typical cop stuff. Glad I changed clothes at the last rest stop, doesn’t look like the place for jeans. She spotted a large man in a Hawaiian shirt. Or maybe not. Man, am I the only woman again? Oh well, maybe these guys are more enlightened. She straightened her red rose boutonniere worn for luck and headed for the only office in the room. That’s got to be Captain Banks’ office. Wow, first rate detective work there Mike what with the name on the door and everything. She walked up and knocked on the closed door.

A bellowed "What? Come in," startled a grin out of the detective and she followed the command quietly closing the door behind her. Is it the rank or does the captain’s test just somehow select the grumpy ones?

The men in the bullpen looked up at the bellow, wondering who was stupid or brave enough to beard the lion in his den while he was working on the budget. They caught a glimpse of a nicely dressed woman, her long brown hair in a braid.

"Wonder who she is?" Brown asked.

"Don’t know, but she picked a bad day to see the Captain," Rafe remarked, ducking back into his work.

Mike studied the office, trying to figure out a bit about her new Captain. Nice view. A bit heavy on the fishing stuff. Jazz is good. The requisite state and city statute books. Diplomas. Pictures of a young man, his son maybe? Angels? Now about the man himself. Can’t tell a lot with him slumped over those papers, but I bet he’s tall. Seems like a nice dresser. Looks majorly pissed. Uh oh, looks like I picked a bad time to come. Those have to be budget forms. They look just like the ones we used back in Houston. Maybe I can leave now and come back later. I am early, after all. He hasn’t said anything yet… Maybe he doesn’t remember that I came in. If I can just get back outside the door. Crackle. Shuffle. Crackle. Yabai! Damn miniblinds.

"Huh?" Simon looked up and glared at the disturbance. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my office?"

"Sorry Captain Banks, Sir. I knocked and you told me to come in. Then you went back to work on your file. Sir, I apologize for disturbing you. I can come back later if you would like?"

"I repeat. Who are you?" Captain Banks growled.

"The Bear," Mike said under her breath. "Oh, sorry Sir. Detective Michelle Jackson, Sir. Reporting for duty."

"Detective Jackson?"

"Yes, Sir. Transferring from Texas, Sir. I was able to get the paperwork finalized early and decided to come on in and see if I could go ahead and get started."

"Hmm. I wasn’t expecting you for several weeks at the earliest." He glanced down at the forms in front of him with a frown. "Do you have a talent for paperwork, Jackson?"

"Sir?"

"Never mind, Jackson. Sit down." Banks stood up and stretched then reached for a pile of folders. He flipped through them until he found the one he was looking for. Banks grunted then sat back down. "So, why did you decide to leave Houston and come here?"

An image of a bear briefly replaced Captain Banks’ face before it was gone. "The dream," she said aloud, a bit startled.

"What?" Banks asked in disbelief.

"I've always dreamed of living in Washington," Mike said quickly, trying to recover her composure. "I also have a few friends that moved this way not long ago and when the dream…" she tapered off. "I had a case get corrupted by an informant, people got hurt and the media splashed my picture all over the local news. I couldn’t work undercover in Texas any more so I decided that it was as good a time as any to make a move."

The dream? Oh man, do I even want to go there? Where are Sandburg and Ellison when you need them? "I see." Simon shot a quick look out his window and then back down at the budget forms in front of him. "So you did a lot of undercover work back in Houston?"

"Yes, Sir. Probably about half my time there was undercover."

"Well, listen Jackson. I still have people out on vacation and such. Let me introduce you to whoever's here and see if we can get Rhonda to set you up with a desk. I haven’t decided who I'm going to place you with yet, so we might do some shuffling around for the first few weeks. Let me know if you have any questions or problems. Okay?"

"Yes, Sir. I’ll let you get back to your work."

Mike followed Captain Banks back into the other room.

"Listen up people," Simon’s voice quickly cut through the bullpen’s background noise. "I want you guys to meet and try to be nice to the newest member of our Major Crime Team, Detective Michelle Jackson. She just transferred from Texas. She was able to get the paperwork finalized earlier than expected and I haven’t had a chance to decide who she’s going to partner with yet. Since we still have several people on vacation, I will set up a rotation of ride-alongs and we’ll see how things shake out." With that said Banks stepped back into his office, closed the door, and resumed working on the budget.

Mike grinned wryly at the officers who watched her expectantly. "Please, don't call me Michelle. My friends call me Mike," she said, trying to break the ice.

"Michael Jackson," a voice said with disbelief from somewhere in the crowd welcoming the new detective to the team.

"I know, I know. I've heard them all," she said, rolling her eyes. "No, we are not related. No, I don’t sing. And no, I don’t break dance while holding my crotch. Although I have been known to wear white gloves from time to time," she said with a smirk. "Now who's Rhonda and how do I go about getting assigned a desk?"

"I’m Blair Sandburg," a young man about Mike's height with long curly brown hair said moving around the desk to greet the new detective. "Rhonda’s on a break right now, she should be back in a minute."

"Blair Sandburg?" Mike repeated, holding her hand out toward the detective.

Mike shook Blair’s hand and felt her arm start to tingle. What the hell… I thought only Jenny and Manny did that to me? "Detective Sandburg, I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you kept Jenny safe from Brandon. I’m in your debt, big time."

"Please, call me Blair," he said, shrugging off the suggestion of a debt. "So, Mike are you originally from Texas? You don’t sound like a native," Blair asked, changing the subject.

"Aw shucks, Blair… is it the lack of an accent or the absence of big hair that makes you doubt my native home?" Mike smirked, willing to go along with the topic change. I can always thank him later without his co-workers around. "Speaking of hair… I love yours. I can never keep a curl in mine."

"Thanks," Blair said a bit embarrassed. "But yours suits you and it's so long. I don't know how you manage that, I have trouble just at this length."

Mike smiled. "You get used to it and either decide it's worth the hassle or you cut it off. Ask Jenny some time," she grinned evilly.

Blair made a mental note to do just that then went back to the topic of accents. "You know, I have cousins in Texas and their drawl is usually quite noticeable. Those that don’t drawl twang or lilt," Blair chuckled thinking back on a past case.

"I’m Texas born and bred, and can "Howdy" and "Y’all" with the best of them, but we moved around a lot while I was growing up. I also like to listen to the way people talk and can pick up and mimic accents quickly. This tends to confuse people about where I come from, but it has been a big help in my undercover work."

Mike was introduced to Detective Brian Rafe and his partner Henri Brown. She also met Captain Joel Taggert and a few of the other men.

With a grin and a quick glance behind her at Captain Banks’ office, she said, "I didn’t know that there was a minimum height requirement for this department. I’m gonna have ta dig out my stilts if I don’t want ta get a crick in my neck talking to y’all."

Everyone laughed then headed back to their desks and work. It was always best to at least look busy when the captain was working on the budget.

Wonder if they would let me bring Boo up here, I need to at least let him out for a little bit. Mike stood next to Sandburg’s desk talking with Joel and Blair. Sandburg's hands were flying as he elaborated on the story he was telling. He stopped suddenly eyes wide. Mike felt the cold muzzle of a weapon press against her temple as a rough arm snaked around her neck. She turned her head slightly and could just make out that the guy was wearing a ski mask.

"Nobody move or the cop gets it," he yelled. "Where’s Ellison?"

Mike subtly shifted her body so that she wasn’t touching or being touched by the gunman anywhere except his arm and the gun at her head. She rolled her eyes at Blair and started sobbing. "Please don’t shoot me. I’m not a cop. I have kids at home. Oh my God, someone help me."

As she sobbed, her dry eyes darted around looking for a way out. She covertly pulled her badge wallet out of her pocket and let it slide gently down her leg until it reached her foot. She then quietly kicked it under the desk next to her. Mike did the same thing with her handcuffs and the gun tucked in the small of her back. Then she popped the plastic string on her visitor’s badge and sent it down the same path.

"Please don’t hurt me," she whined again, trying to surreptitiously check and see if she had removed all of her "cop" stuff. To many ways this could go down wrong. Need a better opening. Wait for it. "Please don’t shoot me. I was just trying to have someone help me find my purse. Some kid stole it from me at the park. Please mister, let me go," her sobbing voice impressed the rest of the bullpen who had been watching the strange "strip-tease" act.

Man, she makes that sound so real, Brown thought, wondering if anyone could get a drop on the gunman. Everyone but Joel and Blair had been seated and getting up at this point would be suicidal or possibly get Jackson killed.

How can she do that and not be crying, Joel wondered weighing his options. Why didn't I see that guy come in?

I wonder if she would teach me how to do that? Blair mused, also trying to figure out how to diffuse the situation. I wonder if Jim is in the station yet?

Are we jinxed or what? Simon grumbled to himself. Dammit, it’s her first day here. She hasn’t even met everyone yet. He didn't think the man had seen him in his office yet so he ducked as he dialed the phone to notify the lobby.

"Give me Ellison or this chick gets her head blown off," the gunman demanded again.

"Ellison's not here," Blair said soothingly. "Put down the gun and we can wait for him." He spread his hands to show he was unarmed and took a step toward the two.

Mike glanced down and saw that the nametag on the desk she was next to was in fact Ellison's. I still haven’t met Jenny’s Jim. I guess that’s a good thing right about now. The arm around her neck tightened as Blair moved forward. Okay, I think it’s time to do something now.

"Oh, my God! He's going to shoot me! Someone, please help," she pretended to faint, going limp and pushing backwards into the perp’s arms.

He grabbed her around her waist and shifted Mike's dead weight making sure not to lose his grip on his hostage. Mike managed to "accidentally" push him back out the door to Major Crimes. Her foot caught on the door as he stumbled back with her and it shut with them on the outside.

The kidnapper stumbled to a stop. "Oh shit," he said staring at the closed door. "Joe is going to kill me." He glanced down at the unconscious girl then desperately around the hallway. "Damnit," he mumbled, "this was supposed to be easy." He heard the elevator ding and the doors started to open. A small smile tipped one side of his mouth. "Finally something's going my way." He dragged Mike toward the opened doors. "Everybody out or the girl gets it!" he demanded.

As the four angry cops left the car, Mike flashed back to a picture sitting on Sandburg’s desk. It had shown two men fishing in a stream. She looked up into frustrated blue eyes and gave Detective Jim Ellison a big smile as the doors closed between them.

Jim stormed towards Major Crimes and dumped the box of coffee and donuts on the nearest desk as the rest of the unit came running his direction pulling on vests and checking weapons. Damn that cat! If it hadn’t screamed just then, I would have heard that guy and been able to get the drop on him. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Simon’s commanding voice.

"Vest, Jim." Simon yelled. "I've already called in the lockdown. Let’s go get her back. They should be heading down to the garage, but we’ll check each floor just to make sure."

\-----

Central PD Elevator

"Come on man. Just let me go. I have kids… Please don’t hurt me," Mike whined. "The cops are all over the place… How are you going to get away with this? Just let me go and I’ll cover for you with the cops. I think they still hang people in this state." Good. He's looking nervous now. It’s a bit cramped in here but I may not get a better chance.

"Oh man! What do I do now, Joe?" Mike's kidnapper muttered under his breath, then gave her a firm shake. "Shut up! Just shut up so I can think."

Mike shifted her feet ready to kick out just as the gunman nailed her behind the left ear with the gun. She fell to the floor, he grabbed her arm and plunged a needle into it. The perp then pulled her upright. "Stay there and shut up or I'll hit you again," he threatened nervously.

Buru Hairu! Mike swayed dizzily as the drugs and blow to her head combined to throw off her sense of balance. She bumped into the wall and held on trying to stay upright. Okay, so plan A didn’t work too well. She looked up and spotted a small camera then turned toward the ski mask wearing gunman. Maybe plan B will work.

\-----

Central PD Garage level

The elevator doors opened and the gunman half dragged half carried Mike towards a van that was about ten feet away. She did a quick check of the area. Where’s a cop when you need one? Oh well, at least there aren’t any bystanders around to get hurt. Now’s my chance. Need to hurry before that drug takes effect.

She tangled her feet up with the perp's and gave him a hard punch to the groin as they went down. Scrambling to her feet, she pulled off his mask. Whew! Man, use some mouthwash! Then while he was still hunched over, Mike grabbed him by his gun arm and flipped him over her back. She heard a loud popping sound, winced and made a grab for the gun before it could go off again.

Suddenly the van doors opened and four more guys got out and headed her direction. Mike’s martial arts training worked in her favor and she managed to take out three of the four before she received a pistol butt to the back of the head.

As she started to lose consciousness, Mike saw the remaining guy heading her way with a syringe. Got to kick it out of his hand. She tried to kick out at him but was overwhelmed by the smell of fetid breath from behind her. Something hit the back of her head again just before the syringe plunged home. Well, at least they didn’t get Ellison. Wonder what they want with him? I’m sorry Jenny. Man that’s gonna hurt when I wake up.

She didn’t feel a thing when they threw her into the van and took off leaving a trail of rubber behind.

\-----------

Central PD Stairs

Blair brought Jim up to date as they bolted down the stairs. After clearing the floors on the way down, they finally made it to the garage level. A quick check showed that this level was empty too.

Rafe, Brown and a few of the other cops headed down to the basement to make sure the perp hadn't gone down there, while the rest of the team spread out looking for clues.

Jim could smell the burnt rubber and tracked back along the tire tracks. "I smell something, not just the rubber… It’s almost … It’s some kind of drug." Jim glared, looking around until he found the empty syringe.

Blair handed him a pair of gloves and an evidence bag. "Easy, big guy. Let’s see what else we can find, okay?"

Jim grunted, sealed up the evidence bag and handed it over to Sandburg. "Okay. Come on." He headed toward the ski mask lying on the ground. Halfway there he stopped and pointed to a small droplet on the ground. "Someone was bleeding." The Sentinel followed the trail of blood and looked around when the trail stopped. "Hey Simon, looks like we have a new bullet hole to add to the collection in the garage."

"Joel, would you pull the tapes from the garage, the elevator, and Major Crime?" Simon requested.

Joel nodded and moved quickly to the stairs. He passed Rafe and Brown as they came back up from the basement. "The basement was clear," Rafe replied.

"What do you have so far?" Simon asked as he headed over to Jim for a look at the bullet hole.

"An empty syringe, a bullet, some blood and a ski mask," Blair said, giving the captain a quick rundown.

"Can you tell who was hit?"

"Not Blair," Jim deadpanned. "No, Captain. I don’t know who was hit. Maybe the tapes will tell us."

Blair punched Jim lightly on the arm. "Come on and make yourself useful. Sniff the hat and see what you can tell us. Then we’ll go have a look at the tapes."

"Sniff this, watch that, listen here. What am I some kind of…." What was that? He whipped his head around trying to get a better view shoving Blair behind him at same time. He pulled out his gun. "Did you see that, Chief?"

"See what?" Blair asked, looking around Jim as he released the holster snap on his own weapon.

Rafe and Brown joined the three men with their weapons at the ready. "What did you see?"

"I don’t know, just caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye." The Sentinel whipped around again and unknowingly moved toward the space where the van had been parked. "There it is again."

The rest of the gang cautiously followed him, looking and listening for someone in the garage.

"Do you see it, Chief?" Jim whispered. That same damned cat.

"See what?" The Guide not seeing anything, reached out to ground his Sentinel.

"The cat."

"Cat?" Oh shit! Blair exchanged worried looks with the other detectives from Major Crimes. They all knew that the only cats Jim could see and that they couldn't were spirit animals. And the only other time the Sentinel had seen one that wasn't his own was when Alex came to town.

"I can just barely see it. It’s more of a vague outline." He shook his head. "It’s gone now." Ellison looked down and picked up a crushed red rose that was lying at his feet. He gently placed it into another evidence bag and stalked over to check out the mask for scents.

Not again. Simon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sandburg, stay with him. The rest of us are going to go back upstairs and see if Joel has found anything on the tapes." Banks turned and headed for the stairs.

The Guide, who had been following his Sentinel, nodded toward the Captain. "I’ll keep an eye on him, Simon."

"Jim, we need to talk," Blair stated firmly. He pulled Jim with him toward a quiet corner of the garage after everyone else had left.

"Chief," Jim replied, stripping the gloves off and rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Jim, we have to talk so that we’re both on the same page here, man. We have to learn from our mistakes, not repeat them."

Jim reacted quickly to the hint about their past Sentinel problems. He wrapped his arms around his brother, almost suffocating Blair with the hug. "You aren’t going anywhere. If anyone gets thrown out of our home it will be me. Do you understand me?" Jim insisted. "Please, Chief. Don’t leave," Jim begged, the presence of the other Sentinel shaking his usual stoicism.

"Calm down, Jim," Blair soothed, returning the hug as he patted Jim’s back. "No one is going anywhere. We understand what problems to look out for and we’ll overcome them, together." His grin was a bit cocky. "Besides, if you remember, I own my own place now. The worst you can do is take away my key to your place."

Jim nodded but didn't release his Guide. He sent a tentative thought across the link they shared and felt Blair's instant acceptance.

After a few minutes and a light bonding session the two men had regained their calm and were ready to resume looking for clues. "Hey, Jim did you get the same feelings from this cat that you did from the one before?" Blair asked, deliberately not mentioning Alex by name.

Jim looked up from his examination of the ski mask. "The other cat was very distinct, it looked real. This one was a shadow, more of an outline than anything. It was really hard to see clearly," he paused. "It didn’t feel the same way either. And I don’t have this overwhelming desire to beat the crap out of someone like I did last time," he shrugged guiltily.

"We are past that, my brother," Blair said as he gave Jim a small shake. "What kind of cat was it, can you describe it for me?"

"I don’t know," Jim replied rubbing his forehead. "Kinda small, maybe a little larger than a house cat, a hint of spots. Not much else," he said as he tried to rub away the beginning of a stress headache. What am I going to do to Blair this time?

"Hey, ditch the guilt. We’ll work through it. Together," Blair said, resting one hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Together," the Sentinel promised the Guide.

\------

Central PD 6th Floor 20 minutes later

"Hey Blair, can I talk to you for a minute?" Joel asked. The two men stepped into an empty interrogation room. "Blair, I know you have your own place now. But if you need to be further away from Jim, you know that you can always come stay with me if you need to right?"

"Joel, thanks man, that really means a lot to me, but I won’t need to take you up on your offer. This isn’t affecting us the same way it did last time. Jim and I have already talked. No one is going anywhere."

Blair gave Joel a quick pat on the back and headed for his desk to check for messages before the briefing.

He was stopped before he could get to his desk by Rhonda. "Hey Blair, can I talk to you for a minute?" Blair nodded. "I just wanted to make sure that you know that you are an important part of this team and if you need a place to stay I have an extra room that you can use for as long as you need it."

"Thanks Rhonda. I appreciate it, a lot. I really do but, it’s not necessary this time. I promise."

He again tried to head for his desk. "Hey Hairboy, can I talk to you for a minute?" H asked.

Blair rolled his eyes as he headed for Henri.

\--

Central PD 6th Floor Conference Room

"…So all he could tell was that the guy liked to wear Old Spice and needed to use more mouthwash," Blair’s grin slid around the briefing room.

"Sandburg, are the two of you okay?" Banks interrupted the rest of his status report.

Blair sighed. "Okay gang, I know that most of you have talked to me individually, but let me say it again. We know what’s going on this time. I appreciate the offer, but Jim is not going to throw me out of our loft, so I don’t need a place to stay. Don’t get me wrong. I am really, really glad that everyone is being so supportive and understanding. I just don’t think we’re going to have the same issues this time." I hope.

Jim walked into the room with two mugs of coffee. He placed one in front of Blair and took a sip from the other as he sat down next to his partner.

The Guide leaned over. "How’s the headache, Big Guy?"

"Not too bad. It’ll be fine once the meds kick in. What have we found so far?" he asked rubbing his temple.

"Sandburg gave us your update. We were waiting for you before we went over anything else." Captain Banks turned toward Joel. "What did you find on the tapes?"

Joel stood up and headed toward the TV. "We have it narrowed down to the time of the incident on each camera. I really haven’t done anything else but glance at the tapes." He started the tape that had been spliced together to show a continuous sequence of events as the incident moved from camera to camera. "I can get the original tapes back from forensics if we need them for Jim to look at later."

The video starts at the door to the Major Crime Unit. The gunman with the ski mask edges toward the door, pulls a gun, and proceeds to take Mike hostage.

"Joel, stop the tape please," Jim requested. "What the hell was she doing… dancing?"

"No man, you should have seen it…," Blair replied excitedly. "She was standing there sobbing and whining at the guy and all the while she's dumping all of her "I’m a cop stuff" and kicking it under your desk. I've never seen anything like it before."

Jim turned toward Simon. "What kind of experience does she have?"

Simon flipped open the personnel file before him and looked at it again. "Well, she’s a Martial Arts expert with a black belt in Taekwondo, Karate and Jujutsu. She also…"

"Umm, Sir, are you sure about that?" Blair asked. "Most people just stick with one type. To qualify as a black belt in three different forms she would have to have been taking classes almost since birth. I mean they have mandatory waiting periods between belt levels and time spent at belt level requirements."

"Sandburg."

"Simon, I was just asking to make sure that Mike is who she is supposed to be. What if she’s a plant to try to get Jim?"

"I had Houston fax her picture and file to me as soon as I got back upstairs. It should be here soon."

"Sir?" Blair asked confused.

"After Lash I'm not going to take anyone at face value." Banks sent a mock glare at Sandburg. "Especially when you two are involved. Anything I can do to avoid getting sucked into the Sandburg Zone."

"Simon!" Blair spluttered.

"Captain," Jim protested on his partner's behalf.

"Quiet. Joel, start the tape again."

Mike slumped back into the gunman and he lost his balance stumbling backwards into the hall. She hooked a foot around the door and pulled it closed. They head toward the opening elevator doors. The perp threatened the officers in the car and then dragged Mike into the empty elevator.

The camera angle changed as the recording moved to the second camera. It showed four cops in the elevator and even without sound you can tell that some major BS is being exchanged. The doors open and you can see the gunman threatening the four cops. They stop the instinctive grab for weapons and then come out with hands raised. The last thing you see as the doors close is Jackson smiling at Ellison.

"Stop the tape. She smiled at me. Why did she do that, Chief?"

"Jim, the guy came gunning for you. She must have seen your picture on my desk while Joel and I were talking to her. She seems like a good cop. Come on man… the irony alone… the guy wants you and there you are, but he doesn’t notice. She was just glad that he didn’t recognize you."

"Damn. Start the tape Joel."

As the doors close, you can tell that Mike is trying to talk to the gunman. He looks more nervous and starts shifting around. Mike starts to make a move just as the gunman hits her behind her left ear with the gun. As she falls to the floor of the elevator, the guy pulls a syringe out of his pocket and injects her with the contents. He then grabs her and roughly pulls her upright. Mike can barely stand up and is swaying badly until she bumps into the wall and uses it to help her stay upright. The doors open and the gunman drags her out of the elevator.

The camera angle shifts again, this time to the garage level cameras. The gunman is dragging Mike toward a white delivery van when she tangles her feet with his, gives him a quick punch to the groin area, and pulls off his mask.

"Ouch. Man that had to hurt," Blair muttered shifting in his seat. Jenny must have learned that fist to the groin move from Mike.

Most of the other guys in the room grimaced in sympathy, but were glad that she got the shot in.

Then four men get out of the van as Mike flips the gunman over her back. His gun goes off with a flash and Mike flinches. She is quickly surrounded by the other four guys. A couple of kicks and a few other extremely fast moves later, three of them are subdued on the ground. Mike then sways a bit and shakes her head. One of the men hits her on the back of the head with his gun. She falls to the ground in a heap. The only other perp still standing, takes something out of his pocket. As he moves toward her, Mike tries to kick out at him. The guy with the gun gets to his feet and hits her again, she collapses back to the ground. With a quick move, the other man injects Mike with the contents of the syringe that is now visible. Two of them grab Mike and drag her to the van, then throw her in the back. They go back and help the remaining three guys get in the van. The van takes off in a hurry and the screen goes blank as the tape stops.

"Umm, Simon?"

"What, Sandburg?"

"I take back my questions about her martial arts training. I don’t know if she really has three different black belts, but she’s very good."

"Do we have forensics back on the drug in the syringe?" Jim asked, rubbing his forehead. "We can at least know for sure about one of the two drugs floating around in her system. It’s probably a fast acting sedative of some sort. My best guess is that the same drug was in both syringes."

"Serena was going to call the minute she found anything out," Rafe replied.

"Joel, would you back up to the start of the tape from the garage? Let’s see if we can get a plate number on the van and maybe an I.D. on the first gunman," Jim requested, slumping into his chair.

"Jim, how’s the head, man?" Blair asked, squeezing his Sentinel’s shoulder, his concern evident in his look and touch. "Are the dials giving you trouble?"

"I’m fine Chief, just feeling a bit useless here. Damnit they were after me…"

"Jim," Blair cut in, "you’ve got to let go of the guilt. This was not your fault. Come on, man. I need you to concentrate and try to find out what you can from the tapes so that we can get her back."

Blue eyes met blue. Compassion met guilt and drove it away with understanding.

"Okay, Chief. Roll the tape and let’s see what we find out."

\-------

Several hours later PD Conference Room

"Umm, excuse me… Jim?" Jenny asked, nervously peeking in through the door. "Rhonda said I should come on in."

The whole room reacted to that quiet voice. File folders were quickly closed. Pictures turned face down. Everyone glanced around the room trying to hide material that would remove the innocence from the eyes of Jim’s fiancé.

Jim stood quickly and started to escort her out of the conference room. "Jenny? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" He did a quick scan. No bruises, cuts, or scrapes that he could see. No blood. Her heart rate was a bit high and her breathing a bit fast. "What’s wrong?"

"I’m sorry to interrupt you at work, but I’m really worried about my friend. You remember… Mike. She was supposed to get here today. She called from her cell phone to let me know that she made it into town early and was going to stop by her new job then try to meet me for lunch. Jim, she never called back. I figured she's new enough that even if she had been assigned a desk and phone no one would know what her number was. I tried to get you at your desk, but I got put straight into voicemail." Jenny stopped talking and pushed her hair back from her face with a shaky hand. "Do you know where she is?"

"Jenny, why would I know where Mike is?" He stopped and stared at her. "Wait. Mike Jackson?" Jim frowned as a feeling of dread settled into his stomach.

"She was coming here," Jenny replied. "Oh God, didn’t she show up? I think I remember what kind of vehicle she drives. Can you see if you can find her for me? It just isn't like Mike to disappear like this." Jenny took a quick anxious look around the room at the other detectives then turned dark worried eyes on Jim.

"Jen, calm down, sweetheart." Jim pulled her into a quick hug. "What's her full name?"

"Michelle Anne Jackson." She gave him a strange look. "She's a detective. She's supposed to be joining Major Crimes," Jen finished her voice edged with dread and a little confusion.

"Oh man," Blair exclaimed slumping back in his chair. "I’m sorry Jim, I thought you knew that Detective Jackson was Jenny’s Mike."

Jim scanned the faces of his friends in Major Crimes and his eyes came to rest on Simon. Banks nodded and waved a hand at Sandburg. "Go, you can use my office."

Jim took Jenny's arm and guided her out of the conference room. Blair followed. Once inside Simon's office, Jim turned to face the woman he loved.

"Jenny," Jim said softly. "I'm sorry. Mike was kidnapped several hours ago. We’re not sure where she is right now."

"What?" Jenny gasped. "No, no!" Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "What happened?" Oh god! Not again.

Jim grasped her shoulders as her tears started to fall. "We're still trying to figure that all out. I think she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

He felt Jenny begin to shake and pulled her in close to his chest. Jenny's arms wrapped around his waist with a vise-like grip. Jim rubbed her back with one hand as the other gently massaged the back of her neck. "Jen?"

He recalled his fear several months earlier when she and Blair had been kidnapped. Jenny had handled herself well throughout the situation. Jim had assumed that she’d put it all behind her. It seemed now that maybe Jen had just buried her fear and not dealt with it.

Jen shook her head and mumbled almost incoherently into Jim's chest. "No, this can't be… not again. Please, not again…"

Her trembling increased so much that Jim scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the couch so that he could hold Jenny closer.

Blair set a glass of water and a box of Kleenex on the table next to Jim.

"Thanks, Chief."

The phone on Captain Banks’ desk began to ring. Blair looked at Jim, shrugged and answered it. "Captain Banks’office."

A flat computer sounding voice came across the line "Make sure that someone in charge answers the phone in thirty minutes. Ellison better be there,too." Then the line went dead.

Blair looked at Jim and Jenny. "I’ll get Simon and the gang," he said as he left, giving Jim time to comfort Jen alone.

Jim rocked Jenny gently as she struggled to regain her composure. After a few minutes she lifted her head from his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Jim stroked her hair with his hand and then caught her chin and raised it until their eyes met. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Jen."

Jenny took a shuddering breath and leaned back into Jim's embrace. "I feel like such a wimp. That whole thing with Tommy happened months ago… And how selfish is it that I'm freaking out about my kidnapping when Mike's the one in danger now. And she's the one Tommy hurt the first time."

Ellison placed a kiss on the top of Jen's head and just rested his lips there for a moment taking in the scent of her. The peachy smell of her shampoo mingled with Jen's normal scent although that was tinged with fear and sadness.

"We're doing everything we can to bring her back safe and sound," Jim promised, tilting his head to get a look at his fiancé's face.

"I know," Jen replied softly, taking extreme comfort in the fact that Cascade's Sentinel was on the case.

\------

Thirty minutes later

The phone rang and everyone took a breath, Rafe started recording and Brown was on the phone trying to get a trace on the call as Captain Banks pushed the speakerphone button. "Cascade PD, Captain Banks."

A distorted voice came over the line. "We have the chick that we took from Major Crimes. We are willing to trade her for Detective Jim Ellison."

"Let me talk to the woman," Banks ordered.

There was some noise in the background and then a nervous female voice said, "Hello?"

Jenny bit her lip and dug her fingers into Jim’s arm. He pulled her closer to his side.

"Who am I speaking with?" Banks asked.

"Mmmm, my name is Michelle… I was the one they took. Look could you please find my kids for me?"

"Damn," the exclamation came through the line followed by the sound of a slap.

"Hey, I said I would read the stupid paper… but I have to tell them where my kids are. I’m not letting my bastard ex get a hold of them just because I was kidnapped," Mike started sobbing. "You promised that my kids would be okay. You promised," she said, sounding more and more hysterical.

"Chill, slut." Another slapping sound came across the speaker phone. "Tell them where your brats are and then deliver the message."

"Umm, Sir?" the hesitant voice came back on the line.

"Please, Michelle. Call me Simon."

"Okay, Simon. Would you please find my kids for me and get them to my sister Jennifer. She will take care of them for me and keep my ex from getting custody. They’re all in school today, she knows where. Tell her to make sure that Jack studies real hard, he has a history test tomorrow. Manny has a current events test. Nat may need to work on his biology homework. Tommy has to stay after class unless the school said that he was out of detention. The others know what they are supposed to do. Jenny always gives me a hard time about starting my own basketball team, but I love my kids. Sure we had to move around a bunch, but I was really happy when we moved to Cascade. I knew that this was where we should stay."

A loud noise like something being slammed down near the phone sounded through the speaker. "Stop stalling," said the gruff voice "and read the damn note." The sound of an automatic being readied was clear to all.

"Geesh mister, you need to take a chill pill or something. Okay, okay, no need to point that at me," Mike said calmly. "Tell Joey and Eddie that I love them. The note that I’m supposed to read says, ‘Have Ellison be at the old warehouse at 500 Water Street at midnight. Come alone or the chick gets it.’ Short and to the point I guess. Hey, tell Jenny that I love her and sweet dreams...Boo…"

The sounds of struggling were interrupted by a faint "but I wasn’t done yet, tako." More scuffling and a thump were quickly followed by a brief exclamation of pain, then the line went dead.

"Damn," Simon said, rubbing his hands over his face. "Brown, did you get a trace?"

"No sir, she managed to keep the line open long enough, but the call was bounced off of too many locations to get a good trace." He looked over at Jenny with an apology in his eyes.

"Jenny, can you translate any of that message? I’m assuming that you are her sister Jennifer she was referring to? Do you know anyone named Taco? Or is she asking for take out?" Banks asked with some confusion.

"She's like a sister to me." Jen paused then answered the rest of the question. "It’s pronounced taco but it’s spelled with a 'k' not a ‘c.’ It’s not a person’s name. Tako basically means stupid jerk in Japanese." Jen sighed and pushed back her hair anxiously. "Let me see if I can decipher some of the message. Can you play it again?"

Rafe duped a copy of the tape and set the original aside for Jim and forensics to go over later. He then put the copy back into the machine and cued it up to Mike’s cryptic message.

"Okay Jenny," Simon said. "Take it easy, anything you can tell us is better than what we have right now. Let’s take it a statement or two at a time and you tell us what you think."

Would you please find my kids for me and get them to my sister Jennifer. She will take care of them for me and keep my ex from getting custody. They are all in school today, she knows where.

"Mike has never been married and she doesn’t have any kids. I don’t know what she is asking me to do," Jenny said, frustrated as she tried to think of what Mike could be trying to tell her.

"Take it easy, sweetheart," Jim said, giving her a quick hug. "Let’s keep going and see if we can get anything else."

Tell her to make sure that Jack studies real hard, he has a history test tomorrow. Manny has a current events test.

"Jack has to be Jack Starnes," Jenny said glad that she was able to figure out part of the message. "He got promoted to Captain just before Mike left."

"So then the history test may refer to an old case, maybe something that she worked on that Jack would know about," Blair suggested.

"Who’s Manny?" Joel asked.

"Manny was her last partner. He… he was killed about six months ago. I’m not sure exactly what happened. Mike didn’t give me a lot of details. I know that she had been undercover for about six months and they were close to a bust. Something went wrong, Manny was killed and Mike was hurt pretty badly. LJ, I mean Captain Starnes may be able to give you more information," Jenny stated.

Nat may need to work on his biology homework. Tommy has to stay after class unless the school said that he was out of detention.

"Nat is Dr. Jonathan Kingston. Remember? He helped Jim with that allergic reaction a while back. Mike and I went to school with him. I thought for a while that he and Mike…. Well, I think what Mike meant is that she's not badly hurt right now, but she doesn't know if that'll change. Tommy…," Jenny’s voice faltered to a halt.

Jim pulled her out of her chair and into his strong arms, settling her on his lap. "It’s okay, Jen. Brandon is locked up. I have someone keeping tabs on him."

"I know, Jim," Jenny nodded, surprised by the fear that Brandon's name still caused. "That’s what Mike is telling me. She’s the one that’s been kidnapped and she’s trying to reassure me. Oh, Mikey," Jen sighed, resting her head on Jim’s shoulder.

The others know what they are supposed to do. Jenny always gives me a hard time about starting my own basketball team, but I love my kids.

Jen raised her head and shook it slightly. "Umm, I think that’s you guys. I’m not sure what the basketball team has to do with anything."

Sure we had to move around a bunch, but I was really happy when we moved to Cascade. I knew that this was where we should stay.

"I think she’s still in Cascade, but I'm not sure what else she means. Maybe LJ can tell you more. He was her partner for several years."

Hey, tell Jenny that I love her and sweet dreams... Boo…"

Should I tell them about her dreams? Maybe tell Jim and Blair first. "Boo. Oh no! I forgot all about Boo. Do you know where her car is? Poor guy, he has got to be ready to pop by now," Jenny said as she got up and headed for the door.

"Jenny, who is Boo?" Jim interrupted her flight toward the door.

"Mike’s dog, Bushido."

"Boo what?"

"Boo-shee-doh. She just calls him Boo for short. She came straight here, so he’s got to still be in her car," Jenny said anxiously. "Do you know where she would have parked? Would her car be in the garage or on the street?"

"Hang on, Jen. We can ask the front desk. They would have told her where to park," Jim said.

"Bushido, huh. Is he some sort of Japanese breed?" Blair asked.

"Why do you ask?" Jenny replied distractedly. "He's a German shepherd, Mike's had him forever."

"Well, Bushido is Japanese for ‘Way of the Warrior’ it refers to the moral code and principals that developed among the samurai class of Japan, on a basis of national tradition influenced by Zen and Confucianism," Blair said hands flying as he got more excited about his mini-lecture. "The first use of the term apparently occurred during the civil war period of the 16th century. Its precise content varied historically as samurai standards evolved. Its one unchanging ideal was martial spirit, including athletic and military skills as well as fearless facing of the enemy in battle…"

"Chief," Jim said, cutting him off. "Can’t this wait until we actually find the dog?"

"Oh sure man, sorry. Got a little carried away there. Come on Jenny, let’s go rescue the poor dog before he has an accident."

As they were leaving, they heard Simon say to Rhonda, "Please get Captain Starnes on the line for me. The rest of you keep working on trying to find out the identity of the perp Jackson unmasked."

As they headed downstairs to find Mike’s dog, Jenny slowed and turned to Jim and Blair. "Umm, I think you should know…" she said quietly, "Mike sometimes has these dreams…"

Jim and Blair exchanged a pointed look and Blair asked, "Jenny, is Mike a Sentinel?"

"What?" Jenny's forehead wrinkled with her astonished frown. "No. She can’t do the things that Jim does. She just…" Well, she does do some of the stuff that Jim does, doesn’t she? "I don’t think so," she trailed off. "Well, maybe… I don’t know… Is she?" Jen looked at her fiancé. "Can you tell?"

"When I get close enough I can," Jim explained.

"What kind of dreams does Mike have?" Blair asked.

"Look guys, I’m a bit uncomfortable talking to you about this. Mike’s a very private person and I would hate for anyone to tease her about this. I just feel like it might somehow help you find her."

The two men exchanged a glance and Blair said, "Jenny, we have told you, and the team, most of the weird things that have happened to us. If we tell them anything about Mike it won’t go any further, and no one will hold it against her."

Jenny took a deep breath and nodded. "She had a number of dreams around the time I was having problems with Tommy. That’s how she found me when I was kidnapped the first time…" Jenny started tentatively.

Jim put his arm around her shoulders. "Take your time Jen."

"I guess that part doesn’t really matter, except to prove that her dreams can be prophetic," Jenny shrugged. "She said she had a really strange one about a black jag around the time you had the reaction to the Baytril. And, well, her last dream was about a bear."

"A bear," both men exclaimed.

"Yeah, she said that the dream stopped as soon as her transfer to Cascade went through."

"Anything else?" Blair asked.

"Not really," Jenny said as she bit her lip trying to recall anything else that might relate. "Wait, sometimes she could see things that were really far away. And I vaguely remember her hearing something that I couldn’t when we were on campus during college. But she can’t do anything like I’ve seen you do Jim."

"Her senses may still be dormant," Blair hypothesized. "We’d better stop talking and find her dog before we have a big mess to clean up. Don’t worry, Jen," Blair said with a quick pat to her arm, "either way, we will help Mike."

They continued down to the garage after stopping at the front desk to find out where Mike was parked. She had checked in and asked that someone keep an eye on the dog before she headed up to Major Crime.

Jenny easily spotted Boo's ears poking up over the back seat as she neared the car. She caught Blair and Jim each by an arm. "You'd better wait back here. He's friendly, but needs to be introduced to strangers." She took a deep breath. "I just hope he remembers me, it's been a while."

Jim and Blair watched as Jenny approached the car talking to the dog the whole way. They both suddenly realized that the car was probably locked. With a quick glance at Jim, Blair headed for the tools along the back wall to get a slim jim.

"Hey there, Boo," Jen said as she approached the car. "You remember me, boy?"

The shepherd moved to the side of the car Jen was approaching and whined low in his throat. Jim wasn't even sure it was loud enough for Jenny to hear.

The veterinarian continued to talk to the dog as she moved slowly but surely toward the car. The dog yipped and stood up, his tail wagging.

Jen smiled and held the flat of her hand up to the open window. Mike had left the windows rolled down slightly for circulation. Jenny reached for the door handle. The dog reached down and hit the unlock button with his nose.

What was the word for sit again? "Bushido, chakuseki," she commanded. He sat and Jen opened the door just as Blair returned with the slim jim.

"It was open?" he asked.

"No. The dog unlocked it," Jim chuckled with astonishment while Jenny retrieved a leash from the car and put it on the shepherd.

Jen turned back to Jim after letting Boo out of the car. "I'm going to take him for a quick walk. Do you think I can bring him up to Major Crimes? I'd really like to be there when Simon talks to LJ."

Jim shrugged. "I think it will be okay. I'll just tell the desk sergeant on our way up." He tilted his head toward the elevator. "Come on, Houdini, I think our presence is needed upstairs."

Blair rolled his eyes, grinned at Jenny and then followed his Sentinel to the elevator.

\----

Twenty minutes later Captain Banks' office

Simon's phone beeped and he picked it up. "Yes, Rhonda?"

"The call is ringing through to Captain Starnes right now on line two, Captain."

"Thanks," Banks replied punching the button for line two.

The phone rang in the Captain’s office of the Houston PD Special Task Force Unit.

"Starnes," a gruff voice answered.

"Captain Starnes, this is Captain Simon Banks from Cascade, Washington PD. We have a problem here that I hope you can help me out with."

"Cascade? Damn, she just can’t stay out of trouble can she?"

"Captain?" Banks stammered.

"You’re calling about Jackson, aren’t you?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"She is… was one of the best officers I have ever worked with. But, I’ll tell you, she seems to get into more trouble than all of the others combined. What is it this time?"

"She’s been kidnapped. She was able to get us a message and Dr. Watkins suggested that you may be able to help decipher it for us."

"Jenny’s there with you?" Starnes asked.

"She’s right here," Banks stated looking at Jenny. "Would you like to talk to her?"

"Please," Starnes replied.

Jenny leaned closer to the speaker phone on Simon’s desk. "LJ?"

"Hey, Jen. You don’t call. You don’t write. A guy could get a complex."

"Hey yourself, LJ," Jen said with a nervous chuckle. "You know where I live, you could come visit if you missed me that much." Jenny paused, it was good to hear Jack's confident voice. "Congrats on your promotion. I guess I'll have to come up with a new nickname for you…how about CJ?"

"No thank you," Starnes growled. "How about Captain, instead?"

"LJ, can you really see me calling you Captain?" Jenny laughed, her frayed nerves making her a bit giddy. "Lieutenant Jack, oh Lieutenant Jack, it really wasn’t my fault…." Jenny whined in a husky voice. "How is Benny the Bungling Burglar anyway?"

"He still has several years left before he has a chance at parole," Starnes chuckled. "I had hoped that letting Mike get out of Texas would change her luck for the better," he sighed. "Why don't you play the tape for me, and I’ll see what I can tell you."

They listened as the tape played again, each hoping to be able to find something new. Something that would help them find Mike.

"Okay, here’s what she meant … Jen, you were right, Jack has to be me. The history test is an old case, I’m not sure if she is referring to one of mine, or one of yours. Manny was her last partner and the current events test could refer to their last case which is still open. Nat is a doctor friend of hers. So she isn’t in bad shape, but thinks these guys are capable of violence. Tommy is Tom Brandon, and he is still in jail. She’s being held by five people and being moved around to different locations, but she’s fairly sure all of them were in Cascade and the current one is near a school. Joey and Eddie are Joe and Ed. Those are the first names of two of the guys that kidnapped her.

Let me do some checking on our current cases and the one that Mike and Manny were working on last." Starnes paused. "Do you have any really big current cases that you’re about to close? Any court cases coming to trial soon? Anyone recently out or up for parole?"

"We're checking into that here, Captain," Simon replied.

"Good. I’ll check out things from this end and get back to you as soon as I find anything," Jack said. "You can reach me on my cell, 713-555-4267 any time, Captain Banks."

"We'll keep you informed," Simon said.

Jack closed his eyes wearily as he hung up the phone. I wonder if I can justify a trip to Cascade? The hell with justification. Where are those files? "Susan, come in here please."

\--

Jim nodded to Blair who glanced at Jen and returned the nod.

The Sentinel stood up. "Simon, I'm going to take Jenny and Boo home. I'm sure the dog will be happier at your place Jen," he suggested strongly.

Jen met her fiancé’s gaze with tired eyes. She was worried about Mike, more worried than she wanted to admit, and wanted to stay. She glanced down at Boo and saw that the dog looked as tired as she felt. Boo wasn't exactly a puppy anymore. Jenny nodded.

"Okay, but you stay here Jim. Boo and I can get home just fine." She stood patting her hip to get the dog's attention before catching Jim in a quick hug. "Let me know when you find her, please."

"Of course," Jim assured her returning the hug.

Once she left, the detectives dug in, determined to find their missing colleague.

\-------

Jim and Blair sat at their desks gathering case numbers to pull and review hoping to find some clue as to who had Mike. Jim was going through closed cases crossing off the least likely or impossible ones while Blair was looking at current cases. Rafe and H had drawn upcoming releases and paroles.

Blair was also running another search on the internet to try and determine what the cat was that Jim had seen. A number of small wildcats still existed. The fact that Jim did not recognize the breed probably meant it wasn't a well known feline.

As he multi-tasked, Blair considered the other mystery surrounding the cat. Who did it belong to? Jim had seen the cat twice so far, both times in the garage. That lead Blair to believe the unknown Sentinel had to be involved with Mike's kidnapping.

Either Mike or one of her kidnappers was the Sentinel. Blair sighed. I hope it's Mike. But if it is, how will Jim react? And why hasn't he had the same reaction as he had to Alex?

"What ya got there, Chief?" Jim asked startling Blair as he rested his hands on the younger detective's shoulders.

Blair looked up and then back at his screen. He enlarged the window for the search on small wildcats and motioned toward the monitor. "Any of these look familiar?"

Jim studied the various cats and finally pointed to the ocelot. "I think it's this one, Chief. But like I said, the image was faint."

Blair nodded and turned in his chair to meet Jim's eyes. Jim backed up a step. "And you're sure you're not having any urges to clear out the loft or protect me from some unknown threat?"

The Sentinel scowled thoughtfully then shook his head.

"Well, that's good," Blair sighed. "I think maybe that means the Sentinel is one of the good guys," he added tentatively.

Jim nodded. "You think it’s Mike," he stated.

"Don't you?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Jim agreed. "Who ever it is, they’re no longer in the station."

Blair frowned. "Who do you think her Guide is? Could it be Jenny?"

Jim shook his head in firm denial. "Jen's not a Guide. She doesn't 'read' that way to me at all. Megan gives off more 'Guide vibes' than Jenny."

Blair's eyes widened.

"Megan," they both said at the same time.

\-------

"Hey, we finally have a name to go with the face for the guy in the ski-mask," Rafe said, waving a file as he entered the bullpen. "It’s Ed Stafford. He has a rap sheet full of petty theft and breaking and entering, pretty minor stuff. We’re working through a list of associates to see if we can find a clue there."

\---

In a warehouse across town

Mike managed to untie the last rope and listened carefully to the sound coming from outside the room. Flexing her wrists and fingers, she tried to get the circulation going again. Sounds like they’re on the other side of the warehouse. Now’s as good a time as any.

She quietly moved to the door and checked to see if it was locked. Mike let loose a small feral smile when the door knob turned freely in her hand. The door cracked open silently. Thank God for who ever oiled the hinges last. With a quick peek around the door frame, Mike followed the exit signs toward the nearest door. Don’t you just love fire safety code?

A sudden sound from behind her made Mike speed up until she was almost running for the door. Her sore ribs and wrenched knee made top speed impossible. A yell of outrage and subsequent call for help let her know that she had been found out. ‘Shimatta!’ Come on, come on just a little further. Almost there.

She reached the door and opened it. Unfortunately, when the door opened it triggered an alarm and that combined with the bright sunshine, sent shafts of pain shooting through Mike’s brain.

As she crumpled to the ground with her hands over her ears, the two men were able to recapture her without a fight.

One of them snarled and kicked at her already bruised ribs.

"Hey man, stop that. You’ll kill her and we still need her to get Ellison," the shorter man said.

"I don’t care. If she keeps trying to get away, one of these times she just might get lucky enough to succeed. Then where will we be?" the taller man complained as he started to drag their captive back inside. "Damn, what is she anyway, some kind of escape artist? We can't keep drugging her like this." He shook his head. "That stuff shouldn't wear off so fast. I’m seriously thinking we need to get some duct tape to keep her contained."

\------

"Banks," Simon growled as he answered the phone.

"Captain Banks, this is Sergeant Riley at the front desk. Sir, a Captain Jack Starnes from Houston PD is here to see you. Should I give him clearance?"

"Starnes?" What is he doing in Cascade? "Yes, Sergeant, he’s clear. I’ll have someone come down to escort him up here," Banks said. He hung up the phone, turned to look out into the bullpen, spotted his man and bellowed. "Sandburg!"

Blair jumped and hurried toward Simon’s office. "Yes, Simon." You bellowed.

"Go to the front desk and pick up Starnes."

"What’s he doing here?" Blair asked confused.

"Go and ask him, Sandburg. I didn’t call you in here for my health."

\------

"Hello Captain Banks." Starnes offered to shake hands. "I don’t want to butt into your investigation or step on any toes. I was just in the neighborhood and thought that I’d drop by and see if you needed any help finding Mike."

"Captain Starnes. In the neighborhood, eh?" Banks replied with a smile as he shook the offered hand. "Glad to have you. Please, call me Simon. Let me introduce you to my team."

"Simon, call me Jack. I’d like to meet your team and go over the files that I brought with me."

\------

After a brief round of introductions, the group moved to the conference room. The mounds of files accumulating there were an unspoken testament to the success of the team of Ellison and Sandburg.

"Captain Banks." Simon shot a look at Starnes. "Excuse me… Simon, would it be possible for me to see the video you were telling me about of Mike’s capture?" Starnes asked.

"Certainly," Banks gestured toward the TV. "A copy of it is still here," he said as he went over and started the tape.

As the video played, Starnes became more and more tense. He jaw clenched and he started opening and closing his fists.

Jim could see the fine tremors and almost feel the waves of emotion pouring off the man as he fought for control. He could also hear Starnes’ almost silently mutter, "Damnit, Mike, you just can’t stay out of trouble can you? What am I going to do with you?"

Blair approached Starnes with a cup of coffee and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hang in there man. We’re going to get her back."

Jack took in a deep breath of air and let it out in a sigh. You can’t help Mike if you fall apart now. "Let me see the face of the guy who grabbed Mike again. He looked kinda familiar."

The tape was rewound and cued up to the right spot. "We have ID'd this perp as Ed Stafford. He’s pretty small time. Mostly hustle and jive stuff," H said as he handed Starnes the file. "He doesn’t normally hang with anyone with enough brain cells to have put this together."

Starnes glanced at the file then stared at the face frozen on the screen. "Damn, why does that guy look so familiar to me?"

"Do you recognize his name or is it just the face that you know?" Blair asked.

"It’s not the name. Damn, I just can’t place that face," Jack growled.

Blair sat on the corner of the table between Jack and the TV. "Let’s try something Jack. Close your eyes for a minute."

Jack glared at him halfheartedly. "You’re not going to start quoting the Tao and ask me to concentrate on my chi are you? If you start talking about ‘Missyou and kookoo’ or any other zen stuff, I’m out of here. Mike’s bad enough." What am I saying? I’m not going anywhere until I find her. I’d stand on my head if I thought it would help.

Blair looked confused for a moment. Missyou and kookoo? "Oh, ‘mizu no kokoro’ or mind like water. That’s very appropriate right now."

He turned toward the rest of the gang before continuing. "It’s supposed to be about having the mind and spirit calm so that ideas and impressions can be felt like the smallest breeze can be felt on water. I was thinking more along the lines of picture association, but if you’d rather harmonize your Ki, I’m game."

"No," Jack grunted. "I don’t want to harmonize my Ki or my center my Chi or stare at my navel or anything weird like that. I just want to try to figure out who that guy," he pointed at the frozen screen, "reminds me of."

Lord, he’s as bad as Jim used to be. "Easy man," Blair said as his voice dropped into Guide mode. "I’m not trying to get you to change your beliefs. I’m just trying to help you relax so you can access the part of your mind that’s responsible for long term memory storage." Blair exchanged a look with Jim.

Jim shooed the rest of the team out of the room and closed the door behind them. Kinda funny to see how well that works on other people. Jack doesn’t stand a chance. He smirked and leaned against the closed door guarding against intruders until his Shaman was done with Mike’s old partner.

\-----

"Jim," Blair called quietly. "We’re ready for everyone to come back in."

The team settled back into their chairs and waited.

"First, I want to apologize to Blair," Jack said. "I can get a bit stubborn at times and am reluctant to try new things. You’d think that as long as I’ve known Mike, I would have learned something about flexibility.

Second, I figured out the history lesson," Jack pointed at Stafford’s face. "I don’t know him, I know his cousin. Mike had been on the force for about six months to a year when she got pulled in for her first big undercover assignment. We needed someone who was both fluent in Japanese and knew the culture like a native. They also had to look really young. When Mike’s name came up as one of the choices, I fought hard to get her off the list.

Don’t get me wrong, she was a good young officer and she’s even better now," Jack sighed, rubbing his face. "Her dad and mine were buddies in college. She’s like a kid sister to me, and I knew the assignment could get ugly fast. I didn’t want her anywhere near that case.

After the shouting died down," Jack continued sheepishly, "Mike and I were both on the team. We broke the case several months later. Mike was one of the youngest cops at HPD to be promoted to detective and the first promoted straight to the Special Task Force Unit.

There was a lot of grumbling for the first year or so about the rookie getting her detective shield, but she had the skills and the guts to get the results and close the hard cases." He waved his hands. "Sorry you don’t need to know all that. One of the guys that got busted in that undercover operation was Joe Desoto. He was a minor player on our end, but we had heard he was wanted for bigger things in Washington. The Brass decided to let Cascade extradite him to stand trial…" Jack was interrupted by Jim.

"For burglary, stalking, and attempted kidnapping of a police officer," Jim growled. "His parole hearing is on Monday and I’m one of the people testifying against his release."

Blair whipped around and looked at the prowling Sentinel. "Who, Jim?"

"Carolyn."

Blair leaned over and whispered into Jack’s ear, "Carolyn Plummer is his ex-wife."

Jim continued stalking around the room. "The nutcase started out as just a regular burglar, no big deal. He liked to watch the crime scene team work and fixated on Carolyn after she showed up on a couple of his 'projects.’ He started leaving notes addressed to her at the scene. Then he started leaving pictures, Carolyn at the store, going to the gym… and the notes were getting more threatening describing what he was going to do to her when he got her.

With the pictures and notes as proof of the stalking, we got a restraining order. I… We convinced Carolyn to let us set up a surveillance team to try to catch DeSoto. The next day he tried to kidnap her. He didn’t succeed but he managed to get away. We always assumed he'd skipped the state and when the Texas officials called we were happy to extradite him."

Jim turned and looked at Jack. "I don’t remember meeting you then."

"That’s because we never met. Mike and I turned the prisoner over to…" he flipped back through his mental file, "a Detective Jack Pendergrass and then caught the next flight out. Mike was trying to get back to Texas before her dad left. He’s a businessman who’s out of the country a lot."

"Okay, so now we know why and some of the who. We still need the where gentlemen," Simon stated. "Hit your contacts with the new information and let’s see what we can find.

\----

Megan walked into the bullpen with a sigh of relief. What am I going to do about the landlord at my apartment complex? I know that I can’t be the only one with this problem. Maybe if I get the rest of the tenants together he would do something about it. Boy, it’s good to be home. And how weird is it that home is here instead of Australia? Wonder why everyone is so stirred up? No one’s missing. What’s going on? And… "Hey, what’s the bloody deal with the wounded cat? That’s just sick. A stuffed animal I can understand but this… Jenny's gonna have a fit when I tell her what you guys have done."

"What cat?" Blair whipped around in his seat. "Megan, when did you get in?"

"Just now. My plane landed a few hours ago and I knew if I stayed home I would go to sleep and it would take forever to get back on Cascade time. I thought I would go through my mail and get caught up on messages… I know that you guys like playing jokes, and the roo was kinda funny, but this is just sick. Who did this?" Megan fumed.

"Umm, Megan… I don’t see a cat," Blair said standing up. "Jim, do you see it man?"

Jim was staring at Megan's desk. "Yeah, it’s the same one that I saw in the garage, but I can see it much more clearly now. It’s less fuzzy, not just an outline anymore. Megan’s right, the cat’s in pretty bad shape." Jim put his hand on Blair’s shoulder and suddenly Blair could see the cat as well.

"What’s going on?" Megan demanded glaring at Jim and Blair.

The two exchanged glances and then Blair spoke for both of them. "We think the cat belongs to another Sentinel." Blair worried his lower lip with his teeth as his mind raced. "Megan, do you remember when we talked about you being a Guide?"

Megan nodded turning her attention back to the cat, her heart went out to the injured spirit guide.

"I'm not sure, but I think that your Sentinel is in Cascade. Jim caught a glimpse of the cat earlier this morning, but," he looked at Jim for help.

"It's weird," Jim supplied watching the cat closely. "It's not like with Alex. Her jag was real. Solid. The first time I saw this cat I could hardly tell what it was it was so faint." The Sentinel shrugged. "It seems to be gaining substance."

Megan looked at Jim and Blair. "Why would the spirit guide be so faint? And why can I see it when I don't even know who this Sentinel is?" she asked, frustrated with the situation.

Blair ran his hand through his hair. "Well, it may mean that the Sentinel is just coming online. And since you can see the spirit animal, I'd guess that you are this Sentinel's Guide." He frowned thoughtfully.

"Megan," Blair said suddenly. "Is it trying to lead you anywhere? Tell it that you need help to find her." He turned to look at his partner. "Jim, it’s gotta be Mike. That’s the only thing that makes sense."

Megan glanced from the cat to Jim and Blair and back again, uncertainty written all over her face.

"Megan?"

"What exactly am I looking for here mate? It’s not like I’ve done this sort of thing before, ya know."

"Let me tell Simon, hang on," Blair said as he started toward Banks’ office.

"Hold up, Chief. What about Starnes?" Jim reminded. It wasn't like they could just tell everybody that Mike was a Sentinel.

Blair froze in his tracks. "Crap, wait… Megan, are you psychic?" he asked with a grin.

"Sure mate," she smirked. "Who’s Starnes?"

"Mike's old partner and current captain of HPD Special Task force. Don’t know how much he knows. We really don’t know how much Mike knows at this point," Jim shrugged.

"I've always wanted to be psychic," Megan glanced back at the cat. "Who's Mike?"

Jim grunted. "She's Jenny's friend from Houston and the newest member of Major Crimes."

Megan nodded thoughtfully. "Are you sure that you won’t get mad at me for taking your job, Jimbo?"

"No problems, mate," Jim ribbed back. "You can be the psychic for the group now. Next time we’ll get Simon to do it."

Blair snorted. "That’ll be the day." He knocked on the Captain's door and entered in response to the bellow from the other side.

"Simon, Megan’s back and we think that we can use her psychic ability to find Mike. Want to come?"

Simon choked on his sip of coffee. Psychic? When did that happen? What are they up to now? Wait, I really don’t want to know the answer to that. He looked over at Starnes and shrugged, "Want to come too?"

What the… So when did I enter the Twilight Zone and how do I get out? "Sure, why not? Beats sitting around," Jack said as he grabbed his coat.

"Okay Jim, Jack and I will follow you in my car. If we find something, we can have the rest of the gang meet us there with a warrant." The look Banks sent at Ellison said, 'Try to keep the weirdness down to a minimum.'

\-----

Several Hours later

"Damnit, I lost it again," Megan sighed with frustration. "You’d think that such a small cat would be easy to keep track of."

"Hang in there Megan," Blair said as he rubbed her shoulder. "It will get easier with time and practice."

"There it is," Jim pointed and made a sharp left turn.

Megan got smashed into Blair. "Hey, honey, you have to start watching that now, I’m an engaged man."

"Get real, Sandy. There it goes, Jim," she pointed toward the right.

Blair slid into Megan who then slid into Jim. All three of them jerked forward as Jim slammed on the brakes. "Hey guys, we really need to stop meeting like this. How am I going to explain the bruises to El?" Blair complained.

The sound of brakes squealing behind them had Blair turning to look out the rear window. "Uh, why did we stop, big guy?" he asked, watching as Simon waved his hands furiously toward Jim's truck. Blair shrugged and turned back at Jim and Megan's exclamation.

"Look," both Jim and Megan pointed to the house at the end of the street. On the porch was the cat, the jag, the wolf and a bird of some sort.

Megan looked at Blair. "Whose spirit animal is the kookaburra? Wait, that’s mine," she said awed. "It’s been following me around since I got home. I thought I was going crazy. I kept hearing the kookaburra’s call every where I went. It’s not exactly native to the U.S. you know."

"So now we just need to figure out how to get a warrant and get the guys here to help out. Any ideas?" Jim said looking at Blair.

Blair just grinned.

\----

"I still think that the judge would have given us the warrant based on it," Blair insisted.

Jim reached out to whap Blair on the back of his head. "I can’t believe you wanted to tell him that we knew the bad guys were there because our spirit guides told us."

Blair grinned. "I’ve heard that Judge Drake is a pretty laid back guy. It could’ve worked."

"I’m just glad that Jim is known for well informed snitches. Here come the rest of the guys now. Let’s get everything coordinated so we can go get Mike back," Megan said.

\--------

The detectives from the Major Crimes division waited impatiently for the go ahead signal. Thanks to Jim, they knew the new Sentinel was inside. Sandburg and Connor believed the Sentinel was Detective Jackson. The team wanted her back, now. They were just waiting for the rest of the departments to be ready to go.

"Why do we always seem to be waiting on SWAT?" Blair whispered.

"Shh, Hairboy," H swatted at the back of Blair’s head, "don’t let them hear you or we’ll be here forever."

Jim growled at Brown. "Don't touch the hair, man. Sentinel's prerogative."

H grinned.

Captain Banks walked up to the group leaving Captain Starnes behind at the temporary command center. "We need five more minutes to get the rest of the support team into position. Then we’ll move in. Brown, you and Rafe take the top floor." He looked at the remaining four detectives. "Sandburg you’re with Ellison, take the first floor. Joel, you and Connor…"

Blair interrupted, "Connor and I will follow the cat."

"Sandburg," Banks sighed.

"Simon, it makes sense, man. The fastest way to find the Sentinel is to follow the cat. Megan and I can do that, besides I don’t want Jim near the other Sentinel until we are sure of his or her identity. It wouldn’t be good for either of them"

Banks grunted. "Very well. Joel you go with Ellison. Connor can try to keep Sandburg out of trouble today.

"Simon," Blair huffed.

"Enough," Banks said as he looked around. "We have a go. Be careful." He walked back to the temporary command center so that he could keep an eye on the other teams and also be there for Starnes. "We’ll get her back Jack," putting a hand on the shoulder of the worried Captain from Texas.

"I hope so," Starnes as he tried to relax. Hang in there Mike, we’re coming.

\------

Blair and Megan opened the door to the basement and momentarily froze in horror. "We found Mike…" Blair whispered into his headset. "I think."

"What do you mean, you think? Sandburg, did you find her or not?" Simon bellowed.

Blair and Megan exchanged glances and Megan nodded tentatively. They headed down the stairs watching out for traps. Blair quickly switched to a private channel. "Simon, we found somebody. Megan thinks it’s the new Sentinel." Blair switched back to the main channel and continued, "sir, we just can’t tell for sure because whoever is down there is covered in so much duct tape they look like a silver mummy."

"Understood," Banks replied gruffly. "Status?"

"Sir, we have two in custody on the top floor, with no injuries," Rafe responded.

"Captain, we have another two in the kitchen, minor injuries to one of the perps," Joel said. "Jim took off out the back door after the last guy a few minutes ago."

"I’ve got him," came Jim’s winded reply. "I could use a little help getting him out of the barbwire fence though."

"On our way" and "I'll get the bolt cutters out of the trunk" came the replies from different officers over the radio.

"Simon," Blair interrupted, "now that the scene is secure, I think we need to get Jack in here. Mike may not recognize any of us and even if she does she doesn’t know us well enough to trust us. She's going to need to see a familiar face when we get this tape off."

"Copy that," Simon replied. "We're on our way."

"Megan, "Blair said softly, "talk to her and try to keep a hand on her. We’ll know if she’s zoned after we get some of the tape off of her face. This is gonna hurt, but I can’t think of a better way. Can you?"

"No, unfortunately I can’t," Megan said, putting a hand on Mike's tape covered shoulder. "Let’s just get it off her face and then get her to the hospital. Maybe they’ll have a better way to remove this stuff."

Jack came down the stairs with the medics close behind. "Damn, Mike," he exhaled as he got a good look at his ex-partner. The paramedics exchanged a worried glance and got to work.

One of the medics pulled a pair of EMT shears off of his belt while the other one pulled a pair of scissors out of his kit. As they moved in to help, Blair took charge.

"Okay guys, this is how it’s going to work. Mike has been like this for who knows how long and I don’t think that she’s going to respond well to a whole bunch of strangers down here. You can leave your stuff here, but you need to wait upstairs until we tell you to come down."

The two medics shared another look and sighed. So it’s going to be one of those calls. "We’ll be upstairs," they said.

"Jack, I want you to whisper when you talk to Mike. Everything is going to be too loud for her when we get rid of this tape. Just let her know that you're here and that she's safe."

Blair gently started cutting the tape around the edge of Mike’s nose, the only opening that he had to work with. He was trying to slit the tape down to Mike’s mouth to get enough of a start to be able to pull some of the tape all the way off of her face.

Mike flinched and moaned as the tape around her mouth was removed. Manny?

Blair was able to free up her mouth and all the way back to the lower part of her ears and hair. He cut off the tape at the edge of Mike’s hair leaving a tab for the next person to get a hold of. I hope they have a better way of getting it out of her hair or she’s going to be bald for a while.

As soon as the tape came off Mike’s mouth they could see her lips moving, but couldn’t hear what she was saying.

"Okay, gang, we're almost there. I’m going to uncover her eyes next. Hold her down if she starts moving. My aunt always said that I’d poke an eye out with scissors, I don’t want her to be right," Blair said, trying to lighten the tension a bit.

Manny? Feels like Manny, but Manny’s dea.... Mike tried to stop that thought and was distracted by intense pain radiating from the skin around her eyes, she moaned again and tried to turn and burrow into the legs next to her. Needing the feeling of comfort coming from ‘not Manny.’ She groaned as other injuries made themselves known.

"The soft controls the hard," Mike muttered. "The soft controls the hard. The soft controls…"

What the heck is she talking about? "Mike, shhh, my name is Megan," she whispered. "You’re safe here and we’ll be taking you to the hospital real soon now. Hang in there." What do I do now? I don’t know how to Guide by myself. SANDY HELP! "Hey, your buddy Jack is here," Megan gently stroked Mike’s forehead.

"Hey, Mike," Jack’s voice cracked. "It’s good to see you again. Just stay still and let the medics come take a look at you, okay?"

A big shadow appeared at the top of the stairs. Blair looked up and saw a concerned Jim staring down at the scene below him.

"Hey Jim, tell the medics that they can come down now," Blair whispered as he turned his back to Jack. "Call Jenny and have her brief Nat. They can both meet us at the hospital."

"Dozo… Dozo…" Mike begged.

"What is she saying?" Blair asked Jack.

"Umm, ‘doh-zoh’ means please in Japanese," Jack replied absently. "Can you tell what’s wrong with her?" he asked the medics. "She seems to be really out of it." Did they drug her with something? What’s wrong with her?

"Sorry guys, we can’t tell anything here," the lead medic said. "Let’s just leave the rest of the tape on and transport her now. The tape will keep her secured and fairly immobile until we can get her to the hospital." They gently placed Mike on the backboard, strapped her down and carried her upstairs to the stretcher.

\----

Jenny almost tripped over Boo as she raced for the ringing phone. "Hello," she said anxiously.

"Jenny, it’s Jim... we found Mike. She’s alive."

Jenny let out a big sigh of relief and started to ask for more details when Jim started talking again.

"I need you to call Nat and let him know that we think Mike is a Sentinel. She was completely wrapped up in duct tape so we aren’t really sure the extent of her injuries. She may have been drugged and seems to be having sensory problems."

Jenny sat down suddenly on the floor. Then it’s true, Mike’s a Sentinel. Oh my…

"Jenny? Jenny, are you there?" Jim repeated. "Jenny, I’m starting to get worried now. Please answer me."

"I’m still here Jim," Jenny whispered shakily. "Sorry, it’s just that I was …" she took a deep breath. "I was so scared that she was dead, Jim. Thank God you found her."

The sound of male voices could be heard in the background.

"Well, Megan had a lot to do with it. Look, Jenny, I need to go. Can you call Nat? Do you need me to send a car to pick you up? Are you okay?"

"Go, I’ll be fine now that you’ve found Mike. I’ll call Nat and meet you guys at the hospital."

\----

Nat entered the emergency room like a ship under full sail pulling a small fleet of nurses and interns behind him. "When they come in, I want the patient put in room five. Turn the lights off and leave them off. From what I understand, the patient is experiencing some sensory overload from being completely wrapped up in duct tape. We will treat it like a victim of a sensory deprivation tank and go from there. Has anyone found the best way to get the rest of the tape off?" Kingston asked the interns around him.

Well, at least it sounds like I know what I am talking about. Mike what the hell happened to you? When did you become a Sentinel like Ellison? I wonder if that's why you had such a hard time when you got sick in college? May the Great Spirit help me fix whatever is wrong.

An intern nervously raised his hand from the back of the group. "Doctor Kingston?"

"Yes," Who the heck… oh wait I remember now. "Marston, do you have an answer for us?"

"Yes sir," Marston said. "I found a duct tape site on the web and they suggested using something called ‘tape remover,’" he grinned self-consciously rolling his eyes at the name, "that can be used to deactivate the tape residue and adherent, rather than dissolving it. It’s supposed to have a really fast-acting formula that also replenishes lost oils and moisturizes the skin. I called around to a couple of stores before I found it. A case is on its way here."

"Good job, Marston," Nat said. The sound of sirens could now be heard. "Let’s get ready people. Here they come."

The doors opened and the room filled with tense cops who surrounded the stretcher and the two medics who were pushing it into the ER.

Nat approached the group. "Did you get all the kidnappers? Is she still in danger?" he asked Ellison.

"Yes. No," Jim stated although he still looked around the crowded ER for any possible threats or perhaps just someone to take his anger out on. This should never have happened. She’s Jen’s sister. It should’ve been safe for her here. Damnit, they were after me.

Well, that was helpful. Is it yes or no? Never mind. Nat entered the swarm of cops. "Blair, you and Jim can come back with me. I need the rest of you to wait out here."

Blair patted Jack on the back. "Nat this is Mike’s old partner, Jack and you remember Megan don’t you? I think that you’re going to want both of them in the exam room with us."

Nat looked at Megan and then Blair with a question in his eyes. Blair nodded and Nat sighed. "Okay, you can come. Jim, will you wait outside the door?" he asked the Sentinel who hovered protectively over the whole group. "It’s going to be a bit crowded in the room otherwise."

Jim reluctantly agreed and followed the group listening to the medics brief Nat on Mike’s condition.

"Let’s get a set of x-rays and then we'll see if it’s safe to get this tape off her," Nat stated. "I want a full blood workup as soon as we get access to a vein." Did they give her more drugs?

The x-ray technician quickly took the pictures. As he left, a nurse and intern moved in with EMT shears waiting for approval to remove the tape from the patient.

Another tech walked in and put the film on the viewer for Nat. The chest x-rays are clear. No internal injuries, just a few cracked ribs. Thank the Great Spirit. "Okay, you are clear to cut her shirt off, but let me finish checking out her lower extremities before you cut her pants off."

The shears made quick work of the tape encrusted shirt so the intern moved up toward Mike’s hair.

"Hey man, not the hair," Blair exclaimed. "Isn’t there something you can use to get it out without cutting her hair?"

Nat’s head jerked away from the x-rays that he was studying. "Sampson, weren’t you listening when we discussed this patient?"

"Umm… Dr. Kingston…" the intern started loudly.

"Out," hissed Nat, escorting the young man out of the exam room. "Go help Nurse Sam with the patient in room two. Marston, is that tape remover here yet?"

"Yes, Dr. Kingston. It just arrived," Marston replied heading towards Nat with a large box in his hands.

"Good. Bring it in and you can help."

\------

20 minutes later Cascade General Emergency Room

Jenny ran into the emergency room looking around for Jim, Blair, or anyone else that she knew. Spotting Simon she approached him breathlessly. "Mike?"

"Jenny, she’s going to be okay," Simon said as he pulled her into a bracing hug. "Let me take you to Jim. He’s standing watch right outside Mike’s exam room." Simon grinned at her, but saw that Jenny's attention was elsewhere. The Captain sighed as he led her toward the room. "He should be able to give you more information."

Jenny saw Jim as soon as she turned the corner. She darted towards him needing the hug she was sure to get.

"Jenny, she’s going to be fine. An intern just went in to give Nat the results of Mike’s blood work," Jim reassured his fiancé as he gathered her into a hug. "Thank you," he mouthed to his captain.

"It took forever to get here," Jenny started.

The sounds of worried voices and frantic instructions from Mike's room were audible to the Sentinel. "I’m sorry what did you say," Jim asked distractedly.

"It took forever to get here," Jenny repeated. A small, puzzled frown formed on her face and then she stiffened and collapsed into Jim’s arms.

What the hell? "Jenny?" Jim swept her into his arms as he sent a worried glance at Simon. "Help me find an exam room," Jim pleaded. Her heart beat sounds normal. Respirations are fine. What the hell is going on?

"This one is free," Simon motioned as he pushed open the door to exam room four. "I’ll find a doctor."

\----

At the same time Exam Room Five

"Remember, you need to be careful of her left knee and her right wrist," Nat warned Jack and Nurse Carson.

There was so much tape that everyone in the room was busy applying remover to some part of Mike’s body.

Blair had insisted that he be in charge of removing the tape from Mike’s hair. I can’t believe that that idiot was going to cut her hair. "Don’t worry Mike," he sub-vocalized, "I’ll protect your hair." He continued to whisper encouragement to the new Sentinel. Is she zoning? "Come on Mike. Come back to us. You’re safe here."

Mike woke up feeling like her skin was on fire. Is there anywhere that I don’t hurt? She realized that she was mostly free of the restraining tape, but she could feel hands on various parts of her body. I need to get out of here while I can.

Suddenly, her hearing spiked and then quickly faded. This was followed by a bright light piercing her eyes almost blinding her and then the light faded away until she couldn’t see anything. What the hell? Her hearing cut back in. Is that Nat? and… Jack? That doesn’t make sense. Jack's in Houston, Nat’s in Cascade and I’m… Where am I?

She opened her eyes and then rapidly shut them again as pain shot straight through her escalating her headache up toward migraine strength. She turned her head trying to escape the light and pain only to be greeted by more pain as other injuries made themselves know.

Everyone focused in on Mike as she started to move restlessly on the exam table.

"Hey Mike, try to stay still. You’re at Cascade General Hospital getting checked out by Dr Kingston." Jack leaned closer to his ‘little sister’ squeezing her hand gently. "You’re going to be okay. Just relax and let us finish removing this tape."

"Jack?" Houston? "Doshita …Cascade?"

"Mike, it’s Nat," Kingston said, moving up toward Mike’s head as Megan moved back to give him room. "You’re going to be fine you just need to stay still and let us get the rest of this tape off of you. As soon as that’s done we can finish checking you out and get you settled into a room."

Mike felt the waves of pain increase as Megan moved away. What the hell? My skin is on fire. Kimochi ga warui. "Kimoi," she managed to rasp out.

Intern Sampson burst into to the room. "Dr. Kingston, I have the blood work back on the mummy tape patient." Nat rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth as the intern continued to babble. "They said that you needed it stat. I was in the lab waiting for the results on that rape victim in room two. Man what a fight. She became combatant during the exam and so we had to hold her down until the drugs took effect. They were backed up and since I was there the lab asked me to get your results to you."

Pain… head hurts. Mike started moving around trying to escape the pain when a loud voice started talking. Her hearing cut in and out but she could make out some of the conversation. ‘Blood… mummy tape…rape…hold her down…drugs….’ NO! Not again.

She began to struggle in an attempt to get away from her kidnappers. Her arms, now free of the tape, struck out at the men closest to her. Her legs were only partially free and Mike almost fell off the table when she tried to kick out at the people holding her down. More pain seared up from her injured knee as it protested the abrupt movement. Bodies tackled her to keep her on the table and her damaged ribs screamed with pain. The Sentinel’s skin was on fire, every part of her body hurt. She opened her eyes once again to try to see a way out just as Sampson turned on the overhead lights. Her senses overloaded. The now fully online Sentinel cried out in anguish.

Mike was falling, descending into darkness. The brush of familiar minds nearby offered hope and she latched on in desperation like a drowning man finding a life raft. Chodai! Help me!

The mayhem surrounding the exam table stalled out as the center of all the action suddenly went catatonic.

Megan’s quick sigh of relief that they no longer had to restrain the injured Sentinel turned into a gasp when Jack suddenly collapsed, hitting his head on the side of the table then landing on the floor with a thump.

Next the heart monitor alarms changed from green to red and showed v-tach instead of a normal sinus rhythm. Mike stopped breathing.

Nat pressed his fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse and frowned. Mike’s exposed skin had a mottled red appearance. Shit! She’s having an anaphylactic reaction to something, must be the tape remover. Nat jumped into overdrive. "Carson, I need a dose of epi now. Marston, intubate her. Blair, do you think she can handle a child’s dose of Benedryl? Sampson turn off that goddamn light. Connor, check on Starnes."

"Jim can handle a child’s dose so hopefully Mike will be okay with it," Blair said as he bent down to help Megan check on Jack. What’s happening here, man, this is insane? "He’s breathing okay, but I think he's unconscious. Jack? Jack, can you hear me?"

\-----

The ocelot looked around feeling much better after her swim in the river. She was a bit surprised to see a golden retriever waiting on the river’s edge and a playful beaver splashing around in the river behind her.

Jenny… What’re you doing in my dream? And why do I get an image of Jack when I look at the beaver? This doesn’t make any sense.

\--------

"Jim? Blair?" Jenny called out pivoting in place as she took in her surroundings. Why am I in the jungle? She heard a sound behind her, turned and looked across a clearing. "Mike?"

Mike whirled when she heard her name and caught a glimpse of Jenny on the other side of the jungle clearing. "Jenny, is that you?"

"Mike? What are you doing in the jungle?" the blonde asked moving toward her sister.

"I have no idea. I usually see stuff like this in my dreams, but it’s never been this real before. Nor have I ever had anyone that I know here with me. It’s usually some ancient sensei quoting obscure Japanese sayings.

"Do you have any idea why we’re here?" Jenny questioned.

"Nope, you?" Mike asked as she met Jenny in the middle of the clearing with a hug. "I’m really glad to see you, kouyuu, I missed you."

Me too, Mikey. Me too." Jenny said, returning the hug enthusiastically.

"So if this is a dream, all we need to do is go to sleep and then wake up, right?" Mike speculated. Before Jenny could answer, Mike whipped around and pushed Jen behind her. "What’s that noise?"

"What noise? I didn’t hear anything Mike."

Mike tilted her head, then grinned. "It’s Jack. He’s cussing up a storm. We'd better go find him before he hurts himself." Mike strode off in the direction of the sound.

Can you get hurt in the jungle? Need to ask Blair… "LJ’s here? Mike! Wait for me." She jogged after her friend. Jen could now hear the sounds of LJ cursing and plants rustling. "Wonder how we’re going to explain this to him? Any ideas?"

"We’re figments of his imagination?" Mike suggested.

"Do you think he’ll buy it?" Jen raised both brows in doubt.

"Do you have a better idea?" Mike shrugged.

The two women hurried down the path toward Jack. As they got closer Mike called out, "Hey Jack. Chill, will you. You don’t want to hurt the plants you know. They might get mad at you and you never know what blue plants could do."

"Mike? What the f#@! is going on here?" Jack thundered.

"Don’t know Jack. Did you hit your head or something? Seems like you’re just having a really bad dream, don’t you think?" she encouraged.

"Bad dream?"

"Sure," Mike soothed. "I mean, you don’t normally go around seeing blue jungles, do you Jack?"

"No, Mike." Jack said sarcastically. "That’s more your territory. So how do I get out of here?" Jack asked urgently.

"Well, first you need to calm down. Do you remember your relaxation techniques?" Mike teased.

"Damn, I’ve already done this once today with Sandburg. That should’ve been more than enough," he grumbled.

"Sit here, LJ," Jenny suggested, "it has a nice bit of shade and looks really comfortable."

"Okay, Jack," Mike said, "just relax and close your eyes. Let yourself drift off to sleep. You are safe here. I’ll keep watch. Just rest, take a little nap..."

~~~~

"Nap time is over, Jack," Blair said gently patting Jack on the face. "Come on man, we’re getting a bit worried here and would like it if you would just wake up now."

Jack moaned and opened his eyes. "Mike… Jenny… blue jungle?… way too weird for me…" he mumble before fading back out.

Blue jungle? Mike and Jenny are in the jungle? What’s going on? Where is Jenny? Blair looked up as the door to the exam room opened and a worried looking Simon entered.

"Dr. Kingston," Simon whispered, "Jenny collapsed out in the hall. Jim and I have her in the exam room next door. Can you check on her? How’s Jackson?" he paused looking down at Connor, Sandburg and Starnes, "and what happened to Starnes?"

"Mike’s recovering from an anaphylactic reaction on top of everything else," Nat said distractedly. "Starnes passed out and hit his head, but has just started to come around. "Jenny collapsed?" Nat exclaimed. What in the hell is going on here? "Marston, you and Nurse Carson go next door and check on the patient there."

The door closed after the nurse and intern left. Simon stayed behind to try to get a more detailed report on his new detective.

"They’re in the jungle," Blair exclaimed.

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"That’s what Jack said. He came around for a minute and said that Jenny and Mike were in a blue jungle." Blair thought hard for a moment and then the Shaman started snapping out orders, "Simon, tell Jim to bring Jenny in here. Let’s move Jack into that room and get someone to examine him. Nat you stay here and keep Mike stable. I’ll go in after Mike and Jen and show them the way home."

Damn, I hate it when he acts like that… It reminds me of my old drill sergeant. Makes me want to shout out… Sir. Yes, Sir. Simon left to go find Jim. It was always better to have the Sentinel on hand when the Guide turned Shaman.

Jim helped Marston roll Jenny’s stretcher into exam room five. He shot a questioning glance at his Guide and a worried one at Mike before his eyes returned and stayed focused on Jenny.

"Hey man, Jenny’s going to be just fine," Blair reassured going over and placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder. "She’s just in the jungle, she’s not hurt. I think that when Mike overloaded she escaped into the jungle and accidentally pulled Jack and Jenny in with her. I’ll go and get them back."

"Not without me you won’t Chief," Jim said belligerently, unconsciously tightening his hold on his fiancé’s hand.

"Jim, I need you to stay here and keep and eye on things for me," the Guide stated reining in his Sentinel. "Besides, now that we know Mike is online, you need to give her a chance to get used to you here before you go and barge in on her in the jungle. We don’t know how she will react to the perceived threat. The two of you so don’t need to get off to a bad start, now do you?"

"Sandburg," Jim started.

"No," the Shaman said firmly.

Jim glared at his Guide and reluctantly agreed. "Okay, but only for ten minutes and then I’m coming in after you."

"Jim."

"Ten minutes, Chief."

"Fifteen," Blair bargained.

"Sandburg."

Okay, okay… calm down big guy. How about fourteen?" he said with a smirk.

Jim just glared.

Blair sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ten." He sat down trying to get as far out of the way as he could in the small cramped exam room and started to meditate. Finally, I get to go rescue the damsel, or in this case, damsels in distress.

Blair looked around the jungle and then headed off in the direction of the wolf’s howl.

Mike and Jenny sat shoulder to shoulder leaning against the tree near the clearing where they first met. They were catching each other up on their lives since they had last talked. Reassuring the other that they were fine, or in Mike’s case, would be fine soon. They were interrupted by the howl of a wolf.

"Guess this means that girl’s night out is over," Jenny teased.

"Yup," Mike got to her feet and pulled Jenny up. "Ii zo?"

"Ready or not… here he comes," Jenny teased just as Blair reached the clearing.

"Hey ladies," he called out, "we’ve been a bit worried about you. I came to see if you were ready to go back home." Blair reached the two women and smiled at Mike as he pulled Jenny into a hug. "That’s from Jim. You doing okay?" the Shaman asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Yeah," Jenny said with a grin. "It's kinda cool actually. I've never really been 'in' the jungle before, there was just that one quick glimpse."

"Um, Detective Sandburg," Mike started. At Sandburg’s glare she said a bit shyly, "Blair, we’re both fine. Did Jack…"

"He’s fine. Has a bit of a bump on his head and probably a strong sense of confusion and denial going on right now."

Mike smiled, "So… um… do you know why… um… how," she rolled her eyes in exasperation at herself. Could you get any clearer, Mike?

Blair patted her arm sympathetically. "Mike you are a perfectly normal person with newly online hyper senses. Let me tell you a story about a guy named Burton, the explorer not the actor…" Blair slipped into lecture mode.

He was interrupted several minutes later by the sound of a jaguar’s annoyed yowl. "Whoops, guess we better go before Jim decides to come in after us. Mike, I’ll finish explaining later and answer any questions that you may have. Ready?"

Mike and Jenny exchanged glances and then turned to Blair with a smirk when the jag made a more impatient noise. "Guess we better. So how does this work exactly? Do you have to click your heels three times and say the magic words?" Mike asked.

"Damn, how’d you guess?" Blair whapped her on the shoulder. "You’re going to fit in really well with the group. Just relax and…"

Jenny’s eyes slowly opened and she was greeted by her hovering fiancé "Hi," she said with a smile. She looked around. "Um, weren’t we in the hall?"

Jim let out a relieved sigh and gathered her in his arms for a hug. "How do you feel?"

"I’m fine, Jim. Really." She looked around and spotted Mike. "How’s Mike?"

Jim looked over at the other Sentinel, "Nat seems to think that she’ll be fine. They want to do some more x-rays and blood work to make sure, but she should be feeling better in a few days." He looked back at Jenny and his voice dropped, "you really scared me when you passed out."

"I’m sorry Jim, I’m not sure what happened. One minute I was talking to you and the next I was in the jungle with Mike and LJ. It was the strangest thing," she trailed off. My fiancé and sister are Sentinels.

\--------

As the door to Mike’s hospital room opened the men from Major Crimes heard Mike and Megan both laughing about something. Captain Banks, Captain Taggert, Brown, and Rafe all filed into the room to check on their newest team member and Cascade’s newest Sentinel and Guide pair.

"Jackson," Banks said, "do you feel up to giving us your report now?"

"Yes, Sir," Mike said, trying to sit up straight in her bed while holding her ribs.

Megan pushed the button raising the bed into a more comfortable position for her Sentinel.

Mike gave Megan’s hand a quick thank you squeeze and fell into report mode. "The suspect, later identified as Ed Stafford snuck into Major Crimes and proceeded to hold me at gunpoint as he threatened the rest of the officers in the unit and demanded the presence of Detective Ellison," she started.

~~~~

"I don’t remember much after they drugged me that last time and pushed me down the stairs of the basement, until you found me," Mike finished up almost twenty minutes later. "And everything up until about an hour ago is pretty fuzzy and extremely strange." Che! What’s that? Felt like I stepped on a bare electrical wire. A noticeable spasm passed across the Sentinel’s body.

Megan moved closer. "Hey Shellie, you okay?"

"Feel weird," Mike snarled and then tensed up and looked at the closed door. It opened to admit Blair and a tall dark haired man. Mike yanked out her I.V., jumped out of bed, and pushed Megan over to the corner farthest from the door and next to a window. Shimatta! This window doesn’t open. Mike stood up tall and assumed a protective stance in front of her Guide.

What the hell? Simon’s head swung back and forth from one Sentinel/Guide pair to the other. He then fastened his gaze on Blair and growled, "Sandburg, fix this."

"Okay, everyone just calm down. No fast moves," Blair said calmly. He turned to Jim and whispered, "Jim, I want you to wait on the other side of the door. Just for right now. Mike’s not going to hurt me," he stated firmly and Mike nodded in agreement.

Jim reluctantly left the room and stood guard at the door. He dialed his senses up and focused them on his Guide.

"Mike," Blair said, "let’s get you back into bed okay?"

The Sentinel slowly relaxed and let Megan and Rafe help her back into her bed. She moved gingerly trying to get comfortable again as her knee and ribs protested the rapid movement from earlier.

"Mike, that’s Jim. He’s the panther and wouldn’t hurt you. Can you describe what you felt when we walked into the room?"

"Felt like… stepped on a live wire," the exhausted Sentinel gasped out keeping her arm tightly pressed to her ribs. "Tingles shot up and down my spine...got worse when the door opened." Mike tried to relax back into the bed. "It’s better now."

"Okay, okay," the Shaman said as he frantically sought out a solution. "The tingles are from Jim’s presence hitting your sensory boundaries. It’s sorta like an early warning system. It should decrease over time and with exposure to Jim. Mike, how are you feeling now?"

"Tired," the Sentinel answered the Shaman honestly. "Like I just ran a marathon… I don’t think I won though," she said with a sigh. "Shoulda recognized him from before…" she murmured.

"Hey, give yourself a break." Blair reassured Mike. "You’ve had a lot of stuff hit you all at once. Give it some time," he grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "You should see how Jack’s taking it."

Mike rolled her eyes. "I bet he loved that."

The overhead speaker crackled to life with a loud pop. "Code Blue to ICU. Code Blue, ICU."

"Che, kimochi ga warui," Mike flinched and grabbed her ears. She started to curl up into a ball but groaned with pain instead as her ribs protested the move.

Megan and Blair both moved in to help. "Easy, easy, Mike," Megan whispered as she gently stroked the Sentinel’s forehead.

"Remember the dials," Blair suggested quietly.

The men in the room shifted uncomfortably. They hadn’t known what was going on when Jim’s senses first came online, so they’d never seen ‘normal’ noise cause him so much pain.

"Shimatta," Mike said despondently a few minutes later. "I’ll never get the hang of this."

"Hang in there, mate," Megan added. "We’ll get the hang of it."

Mike turned slightly so that she was facing her Guide. "Sure we will, mate," she said giving Megan a slight smile. ‘Ki ni shinai.’"

"I can see that you’re gonna have to teach me some Japanese. At least the good cuss words," Megan smirked.

"Sounds good," Mike replied tiredly, "‘key knee sheen eye’ basically means don’t worry or no problem. Umm, Blair… So how can Ellison and I be in the same room? It’s kinda necessary since we’ll be working together."

"Knowledge is power," Blair smiled.

"Yes, Sensei," Mike said with a small bow.

Blair glanced at Megan. She nodded and moved closer to Mike and placed one hand on Mike’s free arm and the other on her shoulder.

"Mike, I want you to take some deep breaths and relax," Blair instructed. He glanced at the injured Sentinel and amended, "well as deep as you can without aggravating your ribs. While you don’t really know us yet, you can sense that no one in this room wants to hurt you. Let go of your tension and just relax," Blair said, using his Guide voice.

Mike glanced around and saw her new teammates standing calmly, evenly spaced around the room. Most seemed fascinated if a bit uncomfortable with the ‘mystic’ stuff that had been going on. Good men. I think I’m going to like this move.

"Mike take a breath and let it out slowly," Blair said. "Now I’m going to ask Jim to come into the room and close the door. We don’t need outsiders poking their noses in our business."

The door cracked opened and Jim walked slowly into the room. When he was far enough inside the room to close the door, he did so and then leaned back against the door.

Mike tensed as her body shook slightly. Her grip on Megan’s hand tightened.

"Relax, he’s a friend," Blair said softly. "He’s not going to hurt you. As you get used to the sensation, it will fade away."

Suddenly both Sentinels assumed a listening pose. Blair turned from one to the other and noticed the dopey smile on Jim’s face and felt a slight sense of relaxation from Mike. Must be Jenny.

Jim slid away from the door to make room for Jenny and Nat. Now everyone could hear the two arguing. "I feel fine Nat. I didn’t even hit my head like poor LJ because Jim caught me. Just drop it. I want to check on Mike."

"Jenny," the doctor started again, then stopped as they entered the room. Whoa, what’s going on in here? He looked around. Must be a Sentinel thing ‘cause the only aura’s that are off are Jim’s and Mike’s.

Jenny barged in acting like everything was fine. She gave Jim a quick hug and pulled him over toward Mike’s bed. Still holding the hand of her fiancé, she reached down and gathered Mike into her free arm. "Mike, I want you to meet Jim. I know you are going to get along just fine," her lips twisted into a rueful grin. "Either that or kill each other within the week. You two are so alike it’s not even funny."

The rest of the gang chuckled.

Because her sister vouched for the other Sentinel, Mike was finally able to fully relax and enjoy the company of her new co-workers. "Um, so was this a normal day for you guys?" Mike asked.

Jim and Blair erupted in laughter. The rest of the gang chuckled, not really sure what the joke was but appreciating the sentiment. As the last of the tension level dropped, Nat started the general roundup.

"Normally I wouldn’t have a problem with all of you staying, but, it's been a busy day and we’re all tired. I think Mike needs some peace and quiet to recover and get a handle on the Sentinel thing." Nat grinned noting the various dissenting grimaces around the room. "So, Connor can stay but I want everyone else out. That means you too, Iffy. Go home, eat, and get some sleep. You can come back and visit tomorrow. Shoo, now."

There was general grumbling and good natured catcalls, but ten minutes later the room had cleared out. Nat sighed. Well it almost worked. He turned and glared at Jenny, Jim, Blair and Captain Banks.

"You heard the doctor. Get some rest," Simon growled. "Connor, you have the next few days off. Jackson, I guess I don’t have to figure out who your partner is going to be after all."

The women exchanged a glance and a small smile. "Guess not," they both said simultaneously and then laughed.

"Thanks, Captain," Megan said as she glanced down at her new partner.

Simon nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. Wonder how Jack’s doing? Maybe I’ll pay him a quick visit. See if he needs to talk to anyone about the weird things that happened today.

The remaining men smiled as Jenny gave Nat a hug and a pat on the head.

"We’ll leave in a few minutes, Nat," Blair promised. "I just want to make sure that Mike’s okay…"

Mike gave the group a tired smile. "Hey Blair, I thought you were engaged… why are you staying to tuck me in? I mean, you’re cute and all, but I don’t want to fight with your fiancé." She paused, her eyes cut over to the tall imposing Sentinel. "And I know that I can’t take Jim down," she smirked, "right now. Besides, Megs might think that you're trying to replace her as my Guide. Sorry Atamakabe maybe in our next reincarnation."

Blair blushed and stammered, "Um, Mike…" he glanced around the room at all his smiling friends and gave them all a mock glare. The Shaman rolled his eyes. "Fine, try and help somebody and this is the thanks you get."

Mike reached out for Blair’s hand as he started to leave her bedside. "Oww, che. Sandburg… Blair… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…" she gasped a bit from the pain in her ribs.

"Mike, relax," Blair soothed with a smile. "Just take it slow, ribs hurt for a really long time."

"You should know, Chief," Jim said as he ruffled Blair’s hair.

"Not the hair, man. Hey Mike what’s ‘Ata…"

"Atamakabe, it means ‘chief’ in Japanese."

"Not another nickname." Blair rolled his eyes. Does it count as a different one if it’s the same word just in a different language?

"Out," Nat made shooing motions. "Beatai, go home, leave, vamonos. How many ways do I need to say it?"

Blair gave Mike’s hand a quick squeeze and Megan a hug. "Call me if you need anything."

"Welcome to Cascade," Jim said as he nodded at Mike.

"Listen to Nat and Megan," Jenny said threateningly as she gathered Mike into another hug. "You behave yourself or I’ll…"

"I’ll behave, go home and get some sleep. You look tired, kouyuu." The Sentinel startled as a thought surfaced. "Jenny, can you check on Boo for me. He’s in my car at the station."

"Don’t worry, Mikey, he’s at my place already. When I left, he was curled up next to Dreamer trying to sleep. Farli was trying to get him to play and Grey was ignoring all of them." She squeezed Mike’s hand and then stood up. "I’ll keep an eye on your baby for you."

Nat moved into the space that opened up as Jenny moved away from Mike. He looked at the machines surrounding Jackson and then down into her eyes with a caring smile. Brushing the loose hair away from Mike’s forehead, he soothed away the frown that had formed on her brow.

Jenny smiled at the care and concern that was flowing from the Shoshone doctor. Hah, I knew it. I knew he really likes her. I just need to get the two of them together again and sparks will fly.

"Headache, Mike?" Nat asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "But it's my whole body, not just my head. Nat, I hate to be a wimp, but can you give me something. Everything seems a lot more painful. I’ve had broken ribs before and bumps and bruises, but," Mike lightly brushed her hands together, "right now it feels like my skin’s being rubbed raw by sandpaper and my knee feels like its on fire."

Blair exchanged a pointed look with Megan. At her nod, both Guides jumped into high gear. "Okay Mike," Blair whispered, "we’re out of here. Megan will help you with the dials and you’ll feel better soon." The Shaman looked at the new Guide. "Call if you need anything."

He ushered Jim and Jenny out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Nat looked at the new Sentinel/Guide pair. "Let me know if the dials don’t work, okay. There are a few drugs we can try to help with the pain. I’ll leave orders with the nurse to give you one if you need it." He brushed at Mike’s hair again. "You can take a supervised shower tomorrow."

"Supervised," Mike glared at him in disgust, and then she leered. "Do I get to pick who’s doing the supervising?"

"Good thing you waited until Iffy left before you started that back up," Nat ruffled Mike’s hair. "If you keep talking like this, she’ll think that she can have us married with kids underfoot before we know it."

"Poor Jen, she’s still trying to pair us off," Mike said squeezing Nat’s hand. "Besides, you started it. Did you see the look she gave you when you started playing with my hair?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Megan asked, feeling a bit left out.

Mike yawned then grinned at her new partner. "Nat and I used to pretend we were dating in school to keep from being badgered by singles. We both had a one track mind, and unlike Jenny, just didn't want to be bothered turning down dates." She shrugged and rubbed at her tired eyes. "Somehow Jen got the idea that we really were interested in each other."

Nat nodded as he pushed the button to lower Mike's bed back into a flatter position. "Mike's like a little sister to me," he said, sending a grin at the Aussie inspector.

Megan smiled as she watched Nat tuck Mike in. He is cute. If I were Mike, I wouldn't be fighting Jenny's matchmaking so hard.

\---

One floor below in Jack Starnes hospital room

Simon gave a couple of quick knocks on the door. "Hey Jack, you feel up to company?"

"Sure, come in and save me from the nurses," Jack grumbled.

"Mike’s doing just fine," Simon reassured the other captain. "Sandburg said that he came by to brief you, so I thought I’d stop by to make sure that your head was still attached."

Jack reached up and felt his head. "Seems to be," he replied with a wry grin. "That had to be one of the strangest conversations I’ve ever had."

Simon commiserated. "Welcome to my world."

"Better you than me," Jack grunted. "I’m still looking around for the edges of sanity and wondering when I left reality behind."

The two captains shared a sympathetic look then chuckled.

Simon shook his head. "I know I can trust you to keep this between us, Jack," he said with a mock glare. Jack grinned and nodded. "As much as I grumble about the weirdness," Banks continued, "I can't imagine life without them now."

Starnes grunted. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

\---

Jenny’s house

"Jim, I’m fine," Jenny said patting him on the chest. "I told you that I could get home by myself. Go. Get in the truck with Blair, go home and get some sleep," Jenny told her hovering fiancé as she hugged him. "You know that you won’t get any sleep if you stay here. You’ll just pretend to be sleeping on the couch and all the while you'll be on high alert. Go home, get some rest, come back tomorrow and you can help me clean cages," she smirked.

Jim grunted still hugging Jenny. "You shouldn’t be cleaning cages. That’s why you have a staff. Remember?"

Jen rolled her eyes. "Yes, dear."

"Jenny, I’m serious," Jim said sternly. "You need to take it easy…"

Jenny placed her hand over the Sentinel’s mouth. "Jim, I’m fine. Nothing happened, other than a trip to the jungle." She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Unless there's some danger in that that you haven't told me."

Jim shook his head, surprised by her suggestion.

Jen sighed. "I think that Mike’s the reason you feel so uneasy right now. I promise you," she said placing a quick kiss on Jim's lips, "Mike would never hurt me. Please go home… relax… talk to Blair…find your center." Jenny gave the nonplussed Sentinel a gentle push back out the door and waved to Blair before she locked up behind herself. I can’t believe he thought that I was going to let him drive my truck.

\----

"Hey big guy, how ‘bout we stop and get some Chinese to take home?" Blair asked. "I don’t feel much like cooking tonight."

"Sounds good to me, but I want to go to Mr. Magoo’s over by the hospital. I like their egg rolls better," Jim replied, running a hand over his face briefly before he pulled the truck out onto the street.

"Works for me," Blair agreed.

A few minutes later, the two men were staring at the overhead menu board. Jim stood slightly behind Blair as they waited to place their order. "Hey Jim, do you think that Megan might want something to eat too?"

Mike. I need to check on Mike. Jim grunted, turned on his heel and left the restaurant.

I guess that’s an affirmative grunt. "Yes, we’d like…" as he came to the end of their order he turned, "Hey Jim do you think Megan would want one egg roll or two?" Blair sent a confused glance around the restaurant. "Jim?" Where’d he go?

Blair quickly paid for their order and waited impatiently for it to be ready. The Guide felt along their bond and knew that his Sentinel was okay and at the hospital. You’d better be glad that I still have a spare set of keys to the truck or you’d be in deeper trouble than you already are for taking off like that.

~~~~

Mike’s room Cascade General

Mike shivered slightly. What now? I thought he went home. Protect the Guide. "Hey Megan, looks like you could use a break. Why don’t you go down to the cafeteria for a while, get something to drink, have a stretch. You could bring me back some juice," Mike added slyly when Megan seemed about to deny her request.

"Sure, Shellie, what kind of juice do you want?"

"Apple if they have it. If not, just about anything else would be fine. Except no orange or prune juice, I’d rather just have water. Thanks, Megs, I appreciate it."

After a brief knock, the door to her room opened and Mike heard Jim in the doorway. "Mind if I come in?"

Mike shivered again and bit her lip. "Nope, come on in. I take it this gets easier with practice."

"That’s what Sandburg always says. He should be along in a while with some food. I kinda left him at the restaurant," Jim said as he shook his head in disbelief. Can’t believe I did that.

The Sentinel rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath. "So how do you like Cascade so far?"

Mike chuckled. "Well, so far I’ve had a nice tour of some of the less desirable neighborhoods and the local hospital. What’re you going to do for an encore?"

Jim smirked and sat down on the edge of Mike’s bed. "Just wait… it gets better. You should’ve seen what happened to Sandburg on his first day as an observer." Jim gave the new Sentinel a quick run down on Blair’s past history. "And, then Megan came to town."

"What happened?" Mike said trying to keep from laughing.

"Not much," Jim replied. "You see, Simon had just gotten a new car and …"

Mike started to laugh so hard that tears were running down her face.

"Here they come," Jim chuckled. "Boy they sound like a herd of elephants."

Mike joined in his laughter, trying to hold her ribs against the sudden increase in pain.

~~~~

Emergency Room Entrance Cascade General

Blair carefully balanced the food sacks as he entered the hospital and hurried toward the bank of elevators. A set of doors opened and he saw Megan standing there with a cup of coffee in one hand and a bottle of juice in the other. Shit. "Megan, was Jim in Mike’s room when you left?"

"What?" Megan exclaimed. "Jim? No, he wasn’t there when I left. Why is Jim here? Damn, I thought you guys were heading home." How big of a problem is this going to be?

Blair quickly stepped into the elevator and the two Guides waited impatiently for the elevator to get to their destination. Megan and Blair bolted into Mike’s room and were startled to see Jim sitting on the edge of Mike’s bed. Both of them laughing like fools. Mike holding onto her ribs with tears running down her face.

"Jim," Blair gasped. "What’s going on man? You left me holding the bags." He gently swung the food bags in the direction of the two Sentinels.

"Sorry, Chief," Jim replied, ducking his head a bit. "When you mentioned Megan’s name, I got this overwhelming need to go check on Mike. Megan was gone when I got here, so I decided to stay and keep Mike company for a while."

Jim patted the other Sentinel’s foot and then jumped off the bed to help his Guide distribute the food. "Hey Mike, you hungry?"

"I could eat. Can I have an egg roll?" The new Sentinel sniffed loudly, "they smell delicious."

"Megan," Blair said, "you never have to worry about bad food again. You now have your very own sniffer dog." He ducked the expected head swat from Jim and smirked at Mike’s glare.

The four dove into the food, their stomachs reminding them how long it had been since they last ate. After they had eaten everything but the containers, the older Guide looked at the younger Sentinel/Guide pair. "You guys need any help with anything?"

"I think we’re good for now," Mike tried to stifle a yawn.

Blair and Jim exchange a glance. "Okay, ladies, we’re out of here. Remember to call if you need anything.

Mike and Megan looked at each other and smiled. "We will. I don’t think we need anything right now, Blair." Megan grinned. "Probably tomorrow though."

\----

Cascade General the next day

"So, Megan," Mike said tentatively. Megan lifted her head from the report she was working on. "Blair was telling me why you weren’t in the bullpen that first day. Is your dad any better? " Mike asked trying to get a feel for her new partner.

"He’s doing much better," Megan sighed. "I just wish that I could be in two places at once."

"Megs, I’ve lived in other countries before," she paused not sure how her offer would be taken. "I’d be willing to do that again."

"Thanks Shellie. I appreciate that but, I think we need to stay close to Sandy for a while and try to figure out this Sentinel and Guide thing. I’ve worked with Jim before, pulled him out of zones and helped him focus." She faltered trying to gather her thoughts. "I’m not saying that it was easy or anything, but this morning," Megan wavered, a noticeable hitch in her breath. "This morning, when you zoned… I’ve never been so scared in my life." She smiled self-consciously. "I want backup. Lots of backup, close by, not a long distance phone call away."

Mike leaned over and gave Megan a squeeze on her shoulder. "Maybe Captain Banks will give us a few more days off when I’m out of here so that we can get to know each other a little better. See if we can try to figure this Sentinel/Guide thing out."

"Sounds good mate," Megan said with relief. "Jimbo and Sandy always go camping to reconnect. What do you say?"

"Outside? Like with tents and everything?"

"Uh huh," Megan replied tentatively.

"Cool. We can do that… or," Mike grinned, "we can pretend to go camping and go to a spa instead."

"Shellie," Megan smiled broadly. "I think we’re going to get along just fine."

\----

Cascade General several days later

"Jack, I’m fine. Stop hovering and go home while you still have a job to go home to," an exasperated Mike said as Jim and Blair approached the door.

They smirked at each other in understanding and decided to see what they could do to help.

"Hey Mike, how’re you doing?" Jim asked as he shook Jack’s hand.

"I’m physically fine! Nat is going to let me go in another day or so, but I’m going to go crazy if someone doesn’t haul my partner off and send him back to Houston on the next plane."

Blair looked over at Jim who had been checking Mike out with his senses. He turned to Blair and nodded. "I’m glad you’re feeling better Mike." The Shaman gently pulled on Jack's arm and led him toward the door. "Come on Jack, your flight leaves in two hours. Let’s get you back to Texas." Blair continued in a conspiratorial tone. "Jenny, Megan, and El are on their way over," Blair whispered to Jack, winking over his shoulder at Mike. "She won’t be able to get away with anything with those three. Did I tell you about the last time I was in here…"

The End

*******

 

Japanese Words in order of appearance…

Yabai - Oh shit

Buru Hairu - Problems

Tako - Stupid Jerk

Bushido - Way of the warrior

Chakuseki – Sit down

Shimatta - Damn It

Mizu No Kokoro - Mind like water

Dozo – Please

Doshita - What

Kimochi Ga Warui - How sick you feel

Kimoi - Feel sick

Chodai - Please do this for me

Kouyuu - Friend/schoolmate

Ii Zo - Ready

Che - Shit

Ki Ni Shinai - Don't worry

Atamakabu - Chief/leader


End file.
